Desires of the Heart
by Silent Ayame
Summary: Drama:[drahmuh]noun. any situation or series of events having vivid, emotional, conflicting, or striking interest or results. Enough said...? High School usually does that to you...hope you can manage
1. Chapter 1

Desires of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Fushigi Yuugi! Got it! The only people who have a right to say they own Fushigi Yuugi are the GREAT Yuu Watase, um…Viz…and some other companies who broadcast…but that's it! Get it! Got it! Good 

Key: (y.n) Your Name, as in…INSERT YOUR NAME!

Summary: You, a 15 year old high school student, have been living in Tokyo Japan your whole life. Along with your closest friends, you entered "Shikiyou High", hoping to graduate without failing.

Your brother, Chichiri is in his 2nd year of college, but he has taken a break from his studies to take care of you while you are still in school. Chichiri is like your best friend, who just happens to be related to you. Your mother died a few years ago, and your dad is out of the country on a business trip. So you and Chichiri have been living in your old apartment without parents for a few months now. Since then, Chichiri is not only your brother; he has also taken on the role of a father…a father close to your age 

As for your REAL friends…a lucky gal like you, HAS to be friends with the great Tasuki Sugashiro! Tasuki is in his last year of high school, but he acts your age. Yup…he is…and always will be your best bud! Through bad times and good, he's been there for you. Even when you felt like crying, you've always gone to him for help. Perfect brother figure for you…don't you think? Tasuki is also Chichiri's best friend. So he's a family friend.

Your life is great…just the everyday crushes…and a little DRAMA mixed in. School is a drag for you…your grades slip from time to time…and work can be hell…and yet, you get through it with a smile on your face. Too bad a "perfect" life can't find its way to you huh….?

First…Day…Of…School…PEFECT!

"(y.n)! WAKE UP YA KNOW! DON'T WANNA BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL YA KNOW!" called your older brother as he zipped past your bedroom door. "BREAKFAST WILL BE READY IN A FEW YA KNOW! GET UP!" Before completely diving off the stairs, he banged his fist harshly against the door, almost making it fall down.

Bundled up soundly under your sheets, you snuggled deeper into the covers, while at the same time pulling the pillow over your head. "DAMNIT CHICHIRI! I WANNA SLEEP!" You yelled back shutting your eyes tightly.

Everyday it was the same routine…your brother would get up bright and early…but he would never walk out of his room. God forbid he wake up 2 minutes late! Anyway, he wakes up early, yet he never gets ready. Getting ready on time is a sin ya know…or so you think. Considering this guy isn't going to school anymore…HES IN COLLEGE! So as usual, he changes 5 minutes before you and he actually have to leave the house. Then he ATTEMPTS to wake you up, while at the same time getting breakfast and preparing lunches. Yes, he is a slacker, but his academics prove he's worth something.

Chichiri paused outside of your room, looking quite annoyed. "(y.n)! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! TASUKI WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND TO DRIVE US TO SCHOOL YA KNOW! You wouldn't wanna get left behind ya know!" Sighing, he jiggled the door knob to your room, but seeing as he tries this everyday, you outsmarted him this time by locking the door.

"I DON'T WANNA! TASUKI CAN COME FOR ALL I CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Burying farther down into your bed, you prayed for a day off from school. Before finishing off with an "amen", the door bell rang 5 times consistently. Swearing in your mind, you rolled out of bed, hitting your head on the ground, followed by your bed sheets. "He's here…"

"KNOCK KNOCK! WHO'S THERE! TASUKI! TASKUI WHO! CHICHIRI'S BESTEST BUD! THAT'S WHO! OH TASUKI…COME ON IN! THANK…"

Before Tasuki could finish his entrance speech, Chichiri left your bedroom door and walked down the stairs, unlocking the front door casually. "She's still in bed ya know…" sighing once more, Chichiri strolled into the kitchen and took out a lunch box for you. The door swung open, almost knocking down the lamp that stood on a table nearby.

With his head lowered, a young man with gorgeous red hair entered the apartment. "Ruin my entrance why don't ya Chichiri…" The boy leaned against the kitchen wall, folding his arms against his chest. "So... (y.n) still in bed huh? Mind if I walk in on her?" Looking up the stairs, Tasuki leaned forward trying to see if the door was open.

Chichiri paused and looked up at his friend, "I don't care ya know…get her out of bed quick, we have to leave in 10 minutes ya know…" gazing at the clock, he quickened his pace.

On the other hand, Tasuki grinned devilishly. "Alright…consider it done my friend." Tip-toeing up the stairs, he stopped outside of your room. Bringing his hand up to the door, Tasuki knocked lightly. "Youuuuuuuu-whoooooo! Wakie wakie! Eggs and bakie!" Grinning stupidly, Tasuki knocked continuously, trying his hardest to disturb your slumber.

Once again, you groaned hatefully. "Shut…up! DOESN'T ANYONE GET THE WORD 'SLEEP' AROUND HERE! JESUS!" Growing enraged out of your mind, you threw your pillow at the door.

Tasuki snickered knowingly, "Nope…sorry that term isn't in my dictionary." Grinning wider, he jiggled the door knob just as Chichiri had done, but still the door was locked. "You think you're good huh? Lockin' the door…pathetic." Letting out a small laugh, Tasuki pulled out his student I.D. and stuck it in between the door. Swiping it up and down a few times, he finally got the lock and the door knob gave out a clicking sound, indicating it was no longer locked. Smiling evilly, he opened the door, revealing the lump in the bed which was you. "Oh wow…you're not even UP!" Shaking his head, Tasuki ventured deeper into your room.

Moaning, you turned so your back was facing Tasuki. "5 more minutes Tasuki…pweeeeeese!" You begged cuddling closer to the sheets around you.

Tasuki seemed to show SOME signs of sympathy, but they were quickly demolished by the thoughts of sabotage. Smiling lightly, Tasuki closed his eyes and shrugged. "Suuuuure…I guess I could give you 5 more minutes…" inside, he smirked sinisterly. After receiving a thankful sigh from you, he made his move. Advancing slowly, he held his hands out in front of him.

1…2…3! He descended his fingers onto your form and started to tickle mercilessly! And as a result, you screamed. "TASUKI! YOU JERK!" Too bad the rest of your threat had no way to escape. His hands just kept tickling you in your weak spots. Laughing harder by the second, you tried your hardest not to let tear to slip down your cheeks. Good or bad, the only thing that will make Tasuki upset is seeing you cry. One time, a guy you liked had made you cry. So after you told Tasuki, he beat up the punk. After that, the guy never LOOKED at you again.

After a few more seconds of helpless laughs, Tasuki stopped his torture. Sitting down at the foot of your bed, he smiled at you and you smiled back playfully. "Jerk…that was such an 'assy' thing to do…" Sitting up, your (color) hair fell down your back all tangled and out of place.

Tasuki just grinned and gave a peace sign. "Hey…your bro wanted me to wake you up…and that was the only thing I could think of…" Getting up, Tasuki looked over his shoulder. "Ok kid, get your ass out of bed and meet your brother and me downstairs. School is gonna to start in 5 minutes." As that last sentence left Tasuki's mouth, you had already zipped into the bathroom.

"5 MINUTES! ARE YOU KIDDING! TASUKI! I'LL BE OUT IN A SECOND!" Gargling quickly, and juggling your uniform in your hands, pushed Tasuki out of your room and locked the door hastily.

Eyes wide, Tasuki stared blankly at the door. "What…just happened?" From downstairs, Chichiri came out of the kitchen with his backpack and lunch in hand.

Looking up at Tasuki, he asked, "Hey! Is (y.n) almost done? We have to leave ya know!" Walking up the stairs, Chichiri passed his friend and went into his own room.

Following his friend's example, Tasuki also walked into the room. "Yea, she's just putting her uniform on." He leaned against the frame of the door, glancing at Chichiri. Tasuki has known Chichiri and you for practically his whole life. When Chichiri had gone on one of his dad's business trips, Tasuki had taken care of you, making him another brother to you. Though, he and Chichiri have been best friends since they were little kids.

Returning to reality, Tasuki watched Chichiri pick up a few more pieces of paper and notebooks, and then looked out into the hallway. Sure enough, there was (y.n) huffing and puffing with your school bag in hand and hair still slightly tangled and messy, but it would have to do for now.

"Idiot…" Sweat dropping, Tasuki came over to you and laid his elbow on top of your head, leaning against you.

You gritted your teeth and tried to punch him. "Hey! What's the big idea! Come on! Put em up pal!" You threatened swinging several times at him, though none of your weak punches penetrated the older boy.

Tasuki just grinned and chuckled, "stupid…I'm part of the karate club…you really don't expect…" his bragging was halted by an irritated Chichiri.

"In case you haven't noticed, WE'RE REALLY REALLY LATE YA KNOW! QUICK! I'M DRIVING!" Ignoring the complaints from you and Tasuki, Chichiri dragged both of you down the stairs by your collars, locked the door to the apartment, and dumped both of you in the back of the car. Then, jumping into the driver's seat of the convertible, Chichiri inserted the key into the ignition, and quickly entered the traffic.

From the back of the car, Tasuki started to yell, "What the hell! This is MY car Chichiri! Who said you could…" once again, Tasuki couldn't quite finish his complaint. Abruptly, Chichiri made a sharp turn into the school grounds and parked the car perfectly in the parking lot.

Turning to face his friend, Chichiri smiled, "we're here! Come on (y.n)! Your class has already started. Tasuki and I will walk you to your room and give an excuse for you ya know."

You had to smile back at your brother for this. He was always thinking about you. Never had a selfish thought crossed his mind, which worried you a little. Sure it was great having a big brother, but he should have some fun too…he shouldn't always have to worry about his little sister. "Okay. Thanks bro!" After hugging Chichiri, you leapt out of the car with your book bag in hand. "Come on Tasuki! I'll race ya to the school doors!" Laughing childishly, you started to run.

Chichiri and Tasuki watched you run farther and farther away from the car towards the school. Next, Chichiri actually opened the car door and stepped out of the convertible. "Well…you better go after her ya know. I'll get your stuff." Motioning towards you, Chichiri picked up his and Tasuki's backpack then closed the door to the car.

Tasuki nodded and ran out of the car waving back at Chichiri. "Thanks man!" After Chichiri's reply, Tasuki sprinted after you, smiling playfully as he caught up. "LOSER! I'M TOTALLY GONNA WIN!"

Laughing competitively, you challenged, "NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST IDIOT!" Increasing your speed, you ran faster and reached the front steps seconds before Tasuki landed next to you. "HAHAHA! LOSER! WHAT NOW!" Making various tough guy poses, you rubbed in your victory.

Tasuki just stood there with his hands crossed sternly. "You…cheated…" was all he said before lifting you up in his arms bridal style and spinning you around in circles playfully.

The two of you laughed together cheerfully as you hung onto Tasuki with your arms wrapped around his neck.

From the parking lot, Chichiri smiled warmly, watching his sister laughing and smiling in Tasuki's arms. '…thanks Tasuki.'

Walking out of the parking lot, Chichiri met up with you and Tasuki at the front steps, where the three of you walked into the school side by side, with you walking betwixt Tasuki and your brother.

Author's Note: ALRIGHTY! That was my first chappie chap! v()v I really hated my summary, but I didn't want to go in too deep…really and truthfully, this summary was the longest I've ever had…I actually had to split this one up into separate paragraphs! This has never truly happened before! -(Oo)- (shrugging smiley…don't ask…(--) ) Well…hope you liked this chapter  I really liked my dialogue personally…but I've always loved my talking between characters…brings out the fun of the story I think.  I hope the characters weren't TOO Out Of Character… ("OOC" for future reference) Otay…well that's all for now guyz! KK! BYEZ:P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't…own…ANYTHING! Stop…bugging…ME!

Enjoy!

Chichiri, Tasuki, and you were on your way to your first hour class, which had started a few minutes ago, making you tardy. Lucky for you, Chichiri and Tasuki had had the same teacher when they were in your grade, so they were gonna give you an excuse. Turning the corner, and up the stairs, was where your Japanese Culture class was located, taught by your least favorite teacher, "Ms. Shinjiho Uwazaki", but you liked calling her "Ms. Uwa" just to get on her nerves.

While walking to the door of your classroom, Tasuki noticed someone watching from behind the vending machines across the hall. Acquiring a small frown on his beautiful (-- IGNORE!) face, he whispered softly so that only you and Chichiri could hear, "Hey, you guys go on ahead…I'll catch up in a few…" stating this, he turned on his heels, and casually walked in the direction of the spy.

Chichiri and you looked at each other for a few second but shrugged off the feeling of confusion since it WAS Tasuki after all… "Hey bro…can I get a ride with you and Tasuki-Wasuki today?" You asked growing suspiciously quiet. Your shoulders slouched a little and your head drooped down somewhat, and you still held your book bag in front of you, giving you a depressed school girl look.

Chichiri cocked an eye brow at his sister's sudden gloomy appearance. Bringing an arm around his sister's shoulders, he pulled you closer to him. "What's wrong ya know? Of course you can get a ride silly. We were planning on getting some ice cream after school anyway." Smiling sweetly, Chichiri turned to his sister, who had replaced her frown with a small curve on her face which was portrayed to be a smile.

"Uh…thanks bro…" you replied, trying your best not to have your voice come out shaky and worried. Too bad it didn't work…

Chichiri frowned and came to a complete stop a few feet away from Ms. Uwazaki's class. Turning to face his sister, he laid his hands on your shoulders and stared down at you. "What's wrong ya know?" His voice completely concerned.

'Damnit…I had to open my big mouth…now he will never let it go…' Looking over your shoulder you bit your lip. 'Don't tell Tasuki or Chichiri…' Looking back at you brother, you faked a smile, "Its nothing! I just…um…I wanted to go home with you guys today…is that so wrong?" Closing your eyes, you counted to 10 slowly, wishing the topic will drop.

To your dismay, Chichiri didn't buy your excuse. "Don't lie to me…what's wrong?" His grip on your shoulder tightened slightly.

Rolling your eyes, you stared back at your brother sternly. "Nothing! Really! I just…well…" Before you could spill everything, Tasuki came back holding someone over his shoulder in the middle of the hallway!

"Heh…thought you could spy on us huh! Well guess what buddy you're not…"

"TASUKI! PUT HIM DOWN!" You ordered immediately, pointing to the person Tasuki had captured. You stepped up on your heals to hit Tasuki upside the head. "Idiot! That's not a spy! That's Nuriko!" After hitting Tasuki, you tapped your feet irately.

"THIS is Nuriko!" Taking a closer look at the person on his shoulder, Tasuki's eyes widened at his hostage. Then, without warning, he started to laugh insanely! "Oh! Sorry dude! I didn't recognize you without those girlie clothes and long hair!" Laughing louder, Tasuki dropped Nuriko and ran behind Chichiri still snickering.

You sighed exasperatedly, and then held out a hand for Nuriko, who had been dumped on the floor. Nuriko looked up at you and smiled, then glared at Tasuki who, as a result vanished behind Chichiri. "TASUKI! YOU POMPOUS JERK! I WASN'T SPYING! I WAS WONDERING WHY (y.n) GOT HERE LATE!" Nuriko turned his back to Chichiri and Tasuki to yell at you some more. "And you probably forgot to get me those CDs right!" You tried to respond but Nuriko instantly continued. "Aha! I thought so…you loser! God! I ask for ONE thing and…"

Chichiri finally got sick of all the noise and dragged you away from Nuriko. Secretly, you thanked your brother while waving to Nuriko. "Bye Nuri-chan! Hey! You wanna go get some ice cream after school!" You yelled from the entrance to Ms. Uwazaki's class.

Chichiri sweat dropped, and Tasuki just shook his head. Nuriko thought for a few seconds then waved back, "SURE! ALRIGHT! ILL BRING HOTOHORI ALONG TOO!"

You suddenly froze, your mouth hanging wide open. Quickly, after noticing Tasuki staring at you oddly, you regained your "cool" posture and nodded. "Uh…SURE! ALRIGHT! MEET YOU THEN!"

Nuriko grinned toothily and turned to sprint down the hall, but stopped in place. Looking back at Tasuki who was standing alone now, Nuriko smiled evilly. "Tasuki dear…"

Tasuki felt chills go down his spine, as he looked over his shoulder to find Nuriko's face smiling sinisterly at him. "Y-Yea?" Scared of Nuriko's intentions, he started to move away SLOWLY.

Before Tasuki could run for it, Nuriko hung onto his uniform collar and yelled to Chichiri. "HEY CHICHI! I'm borrowing Tasuki-Wasuki! We need to get to class! We'll meet you and (y.n) outside the school grounds after school ok!"

Chichiri nodded and waved goodbye to the two 12th graders. "Better hurry ya know! You're classes start in a few minutes too ya know!"

With a nod from Nuriko and a plea for help from Tasuki, both students rushed down the stairs towards the 12th grade area.

As for you, Chichiri entered Ms. Uwazaki's class, to find her standing at the black board with a yard stick in hand. "…And that my students, is how the Shinsengumi clan of samurai went into battle! Any questions!" Her high pitched voice echoing through the halls as Chichiri closed the door to the classroom.

Looking terrified, you hid behind your brother. 'Scary bitch…' you cursed at the sight of the woman's face.

Chichiri sweat dropped with a silly smile on his face. "Um…Ms. Uwazaki…how are…" Drawing back a few steps, Chichiri's welcome was interrupted by Ms. Uwazaki's tight, wrinkled face.

"Chichiri Kuwaru…what in heaven's name are YOU doing here! Did you not just graduate Shikiyou a few years ago? I would've thought a bright student like yourself would be taking exams for college by now!" Ms. Uwazaki's deducted laughing a bit.

Chichiri put a hand behind his head and smiled nervously. "Well…yes ya know…I'm actually taking a break to look after (y.n)…OH! (y.n)!" Finally realizing you, Chichiri brought you in front to face your teacher. "Ms. Uwazaki, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, (y.n). Today (y.n) and I ran a little late…so we left our apartment behind schedule. It's my fault…but if you could please excuse (y.n) for today…I would appreciate it ya know." Responsibly, Chichiri laid a hand on your shoulder.

This was obviously a signal to act innocent you thought. So, bowing in respect, you apologized for being late. "Please forgive me Miss. It won't happen again." Looking up, you closed your eyes and smiled angelically.

It must have worked, because Ms. Uwazaki smiled back at you and Chichiri. "Oh of course! Welcome to our 10th grade Japanese Culture class Ms. Kuwaru! I hope you have fun this year!"

In your mind you saw through your teachers loving act, 'yea right bitch…you just want my brother out of here dontcha…' Looking back at your brother, who had now retreated to the door, you waved a goodbye.

"Alright Ms. Uwazaki! I leave (y.n) in your hands ya know!" Waving one last time at you and the class, you watched your brother leave.

You had just signed your death sentence…for out the blue, Ms. Uwazaki's bright and cheerful smile turned upside down into a hateful frown. "Alright missy! Get your butt into a seat and keep that pot hole of yours quiet! You are 15 minutes late to this class, and I will not tolerate tardiness next time! Do you understand Ms. Kuwaru!" hollered Ms. Uwazaki through gritted teeth.

Eyes completely open in astonishment, nodding was all you could manage before you were forced into a seat in the back of the class. 'Whoa…! What…a…BITCH!' you screamed in your head. Taking out a notebook and a black pen from your book bag, you started to scribble lazily all though the teacher's class session.

"I bet that dragon of a teacher rigged the machinery in that clock so she could keep talking for as long as she wants…" you whispered trying not to yawn. Your head kept drooping lower and lower with each word Ms. Uwa spoke. Before your chin hit the desk completely, something hit the side of your head and landed next to your face neatly on the desk. Lifting your face from the table, you stared at the note. Blinking a few times, you looked around and saw a small child a few years younger than you staring with yellow-green eyes.

The boy waved a little, so as to not draw attention to the back of the class. Then while looking forward, he pointed to the note on your desk.

You also looked at the note and went blank for a few seconds. 'Note…me? Huh?' Then snapping out of your second of stupidity, you unfolded the note and read it.

"Hey, you look familiar…you wouldn't happen to be…(y.n.) Kuwaru…would you…? I'm Chiriko." 

Looking up in front of you, you blinked oddly for a few minutes. 'Chiriko…I've heard that name before…hmm…' Trying to recall the boy's name, you SILENTLY ripped out a piece of paper from your notebook and glanced at the boy from the corner of your eye.

He had hazel brown hair, and those yellow-green eyes. He was significantly shorter than you, which gave him the appearance of an elementary school student. He was adorable!

'What's a kid like HIM doing in 10th grade!' Looking down at the piece of paper, you scribbled down a reply.

"Chiriko…OH WAIT! Tasuki's little kid bro! What the hell are you doing here! In 10th grade! Aren't you only 13! And by the way…when did you move back to Tokyo? I haven't seen you around since you were a kid!" 

Folding the piece of paper in the shape of a crane, you flicked it towards Chiriko's desk, where it landed perfectly next to the boy's elbow.

Chiriko looked around casually, making sure no one was watching, ESPECIALLY Ms. Uwazaki. Once he was sure, he unfolded the crane neatly and read the note. Once he was finished, he wrote down a response and just as you had done, folded it in a crane, and passed it to you.

Immediately you tore open the note and read it.

"Yes, Chiriko as in Tasuki's younger brother. You see…after uh…my mom died, my dad took me to America, where I studied with him, so really I'm just visiting for a year. Even though I'm just staying for a short amount of time, my dad still demands I go to school, so Tasuki insisted I go here. That explains one thing, now for the, 'me in 10th grade thing', you are correct, I am only 13 years old myself, but I skipped 6th, as well as 7th grade. I completed 8th and 9th grade ahead of time and that's when my dad sent me here to Japan. So now, I am taking my 10 year of studies here. " 

Slowly, you picked your head up and stared blankly at the 13 year old who sat in front of you. Blinking several times, you tried to grasp the fact that this KID skipped all those grades…and then finished 8th and 9th grade in that short amount of time…the only words that came from your mouth were, "Holy…Shit…" Of course you had whispered…but the boy ahead of you got the message loud and clear, judging by the way his shoulders were moving up and down as a result of his chuckling.

Just as you were about to smack him upside the head, the bell to indicate the ending of 1st period rang throughout the school. You just couldn't help it. You leaped out of your seat, "YES! FINALLY!" Not realizing Ms. Uwazaki glaring at you, and the other students staring at you as if you were crazy. Even Chiriko was staring as if he didn't know you. Finally taking note of all the eye balls staring at you, you quietly picked up all of your books and your bag, and SLOWLY walked out of the classroom, followed by Chiriko.

"Well…that was a fun and enjoyable history lesson in snoozology…what do we have next…" Looking at the schedule you had received in the mail, you skimmed the list of classes and subjects. Next was apparently Kendo class. "Oh fuckin sweet! We get kendo in the first term!" Punching the air in front of you, you grinned brightly walking towards the locker rooms.

Chiriko looked around and saw you walk away. "Hey! Wait!" he called out running after you. In a matter of seconds, he caught up to your marching form. "What are you so excited about?" He asked clearly not understand the reason as to your giddy expression.

You simply kept walking with that grin on your face. "Kendo my grade skipping buddy! Kendo!" Was the only hint you gave before sprinting away.

Chiriko gulped and ran after you. "I hate kendo…" he said loath fully. Carrying his books and pens in his hands, he quickly stopped at his locker and dropped everything off, then took out his Kendo uniform. 'Well…that's a surprise…meeting (y.n.) after all this time…' After sealing his locker, he went to the boy's locker room and prepared for Kendo class.

Author's Note: OMG! SECOND CHAPTER DONE! MUWAHAHAHAHA! cough cough AHAHHA! cough… alrighty guys! Didya like it! Of couuuuuurse you did! What a silly-nilly question to ask! HAHAHAHAH! cough ok I better watch that coughing…well I just wanted to bring in a few characters, so really this was still an intro. Chappie. Next chapter is all about your personality:D can't wait to get started on that! I'll have it done tomorrow! Okie Dokie! Well byez guyz! (Hey it rhymes!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (DTH)

Disclaimer: Must I keep informing you! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Geez! PEOPLE THESE DAYS!

Enjoy!

Second period…KENDO CLASS WITH MR. SHOKUN!

"Welcome students. My name is Mr. Shokun, but you may call me 'sensei.' I've been teaching Kendo for over 10 years, and have been a mentor at Shikiyou High school for 3 years. Well, that's about all I have to say. Any questions class?" He asked with a bright smile on his face.

Grinning energetically, you raised your hand. Mr. Shokun pointed at you and nodded. "WHEN DO WE START!" you exclaimed balling your hands into fists.

Mr. Shokun laughed at your enthusiasm and clasped his hands together. "Right now!"

And that's how your favorite class began.

"AAAH!" sword in hand, you lunged at your sparring partner, who, to his dismay, was Chiriko. "Get ready!" you warned, then instantly swung your wooden sword at the boy's side. It connected right above Chiriko's hip, taking the breath right out of the poor boy. After the assault, you jumped back a few steps and went into a standby stance with your sword held out in front of you.

Sensei, along with the rest of the class clapped at your professional performance. "Well done Ms. Kuwaru! Superb job! You as well Chiriko! You help up well against (y.n)!" complimented Mr. Shokun stepping forward.

Modestly, you placed a hand behind your head and leaned forward on your sword. "Oh please sensei…I just got lucky!" While laughing, you walked over to where Chiriko was sitting with his sword placed neatly on his lap. "And you, my scrawny ol' friend are one heck of an opponent!" Holding out your hand to aid Chiriko, you gave him a peace sign.

"Ah, no way…I hate Kendo…NO OFFENCE SENSEI!" Chiriko smiled nervously while grabbing the hand you had held out for him. "Besides, I'm sure (y.n) practices OUTSIDE of school, seeing as she's so good!" Chiriko wiped himself while staring at awe at your scratch less figure.

You blushed a little bit, fiddling around with your sword. The sensei took note as well and laid a hand on top of your head, "yes, I noticed that too Ms. Kuwaru. You are surprisingly experienced at the ancient art of Kendo." Mr. Shokun rubbed his chin in admiration.

You stepped back out of his grip and smiled toothily. "Well…to tell you all the truth, me and my brother practice at my grandmother's house when we visit. We've both fought in tournaments across Japan." Still blushing, you stared at the ground, finding a strange interest in the floor boards.

Both Chiriko and sensei blinked in amazement. "Wow! That's excellent (y.n)! Maybe sometime you would allow me the honor of sparring with you." Smiling, sensei dismissed the class.

Chiriko and you both gathered your things and headed for the exit together, laughing at his footing during the sparring session. "You looked like you were dancing kid!" You laughed punching the boy in the arm lightly.

Smirking, Chiriko responded, "Yea, well you looked like you were gonna KILL someone with that sword!" The two of you started to run while laughing loudly, when you stopped abruptly. Chiriko looked back at you and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey (y.n), you ok?"

You stood in the middle of the gym paralyzed. "Uh…I think so…" you stared across the gym at the 12th grade Kendo club, who had just entered. Skimming over heads, your eyes stopped on the brown haired boy who had his Kendo gear on already. Unable to stop your self, you mentally started to drool. 'Hotohori…' you called out, now completely facing the team.

Chiriko came besides you and followed your gaze and also found the guy you were ogling. "Oh him? Big bro hates that guys' guts…I don't know why. He's really good at Kendo!"

While spilling compliment after compliment, Chiriko didn't notice someone come up behind him. Suddenly, the guy behind Chiriko from the back and put him in a headlock. "Hey midget! I see you met 'Bunny' " chuckled Tasuki holding his brother in his arms.

Chiriko glared at his older brother, "Bro! Put me down!" yelled Chiriko trying to punch Tasuki, but Tasuki still held onto Chiriko.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Am I embarrassing you in front of your old girlfriend Chiriko?" Laughing his head off, Tasuki released his younger brother and slid over to you. "Hey Buuuuuuunny! What's up? I saw you kick Chiriko's ass!"

After acquiring an anger pulse up top your head, you shut your eyes tightly and lifted a fist in front of your face yelling, "JACKASS! STOP CALLING ME BUNNY!" You punched Tasuki into the air and breathed deeply in and out, in and out. Once Tasuki's face hit the ground once more, you turned to leave but where stopped by another body in your way.

"Chill out princess, we just came over to say hi." Nuriko smiled with his eyes closed sweetly. "Besides, we couldn't help noticing your totally OBVIOUS stare towards that hero over there." Pointing secretly past you, your eyes followed his gesture and started to blush beat red as your eyes met Hotohoris'.

Growing suddenly very quiet, you fiddled around with your thumbs mumbling, "Well…um…you see…" but that's all you could manage.

Laughing knowingly, Nuriko slammed his palm against your back encouragingly. "Don't worry dear! The guy's single!" Laughing in your face, Nuriko pinched your cheeks lovingly, which in your opinion should be an excuse to punch him as well.

Tasuki ran back up to the group and leaned on Chiriko. "So bunny, you got the hots for ol' sword brains over there?" Glaring across the gym, Tasuki eyes threw daggers at Hotohori, who had just begun to duel with the sensei.

Mentally, you sighed dreamily. 'That guy…' but ONCE AGAIN, you daydream was interrupted.

"Hey, stop buggin' my sister ya know." Who else could that be, but Chichiri. Walking up to everyone, he handed you some zennie for lunch.

You stared blankly at the money and then up at your brother irately. "Hey…I thought you gave me a lunch today…" Twitching a bit, you stomped up to your brother and stood on your tip toes to look him in the eye.

Un-phased, Chichiri gave you that silly smile of his and held up a finger. "Well…I got hungry while watching Tasuki and Nuriko fight in karate club, so I ate your lunch ya know." Grinning, Chichiri ran around the group trying to escape your wrath.

"Chichiri! You jerk! You owe me lunch!" You hollered with your arms outstretched in attempts to catch Chichiri's shirt.

Helplessly, Chichiri called back, "I just GAVE you the money for a lunch ya know! Get off my case! I was hungry too ya know!"

From the sideline, Nuriko, Tasuki and Chiriko all watched the two siblings run around like little children at the park. Chiriko sweat dropped, "Do they ALWAYS act like that?"

Tasuki smirked playfully and looked down at his brother, "Oh you haven't seen nothin' yet midget!"

Nuriko agreed, "Wait until we go for ice cream! That'll be even wilder…"

Tasuki suddenly became irritated, "you didn't REALLY invite Sword breath…did you?" Frowning, Tasuki once again looked across the gym at Hotohori. "That guy bugs me…he just does…"

Nuriko's smile grew wider to the point that his face would crack, "does he bug you? Or are you just JEALOUS that (y.n) likes him instead of YOU?" Laughing insanely, Nuriko didn't notice Tasuki twitch.

"Pch…that's just gross… (y.n) is like a sister to me…BESIDES! I GOT ME A GAL!" Coming closer to Nuriko, he put his arm around his shoulder. "I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you!" Laughing stupidly, Tasuki watched Nuriko's expression go all the way from goofy, to totally disgusted.

Pushing Tasuki full force with his fist, Nuriko wiped his hands clean, "You idiot…that gay thing is getting QUITE old…" Not quite satisfied, Nuriko jumped on Tasuki and started to pummel the poor guy.

While all of this was taking place, little Chiriko was left alone to watch you and Chichiri run around, and to keep track of his brother who was loosing teeth at the hands of Nuriko. Sighing, Chiriko left the gym wondering how the heck he got involved…

"I SURVIVED!" you yelled, jumping off the main school steps. "FREE ATLAST!"

Chichiri, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chiriko and you all walked out of school together, and headed for the parking lot. The five of you all threw your stuff in the back of the car and waited for the other guest to arrive before taking off for the ice cream parlor.

Tasuki was a little fidgety, which bugged you a bit. So, leaving Nuriko to brag about his awesome body slam he had performed on Tasuki during Karate club, you sat down next to Tasuki on the trunk of the car. "Hiya Tasuki-Wasuki!" you greeted in a high pitched voice, almost scaring Tasuki off the car. Giggling at his reaction, you laid your head on his shoulder and looked up at him, "What's wrong weirdo?"

He looked down at you with his soft amber eyes, and shook his head, "Naw…its nothing. Just a little tired…" He put an arm around you and laid his head on yours. "That and I think I had a few too many beers yesterday night…" (good job Sherlock…ruin the moment…)

You immediately lost your sisterly loving mood and hit him upside the head, earning a complaint in the form of a small punch on the top of your head. Tasuki and you started to fake fight verbally, not noticing someone arriving.

"I hope I did not keep you all waiting for too long." Innocently, Hotohori placed a hand behind his head and waved to Chichiri, who took Hotohori's book bag and placed it in the back of the car.

"Not at all ya know. We just got here ourselves. Ok everyone, get in." This command was obviously directed at you and Tasuki who were still arguing. Since his request wasn't acknowledged, Chichiri went over to the two of you, grabbed both of you by the ear, and dumped you on top of Nuriko and Chiriko.

Tasuki redirected his yelling at Chichiri and you began to follow his example, but the person in the front seat stopped you from speaking a single word. Instead you fell silent in between Nuriko and Tasuki.

Chiriko noticed, and poked you whispering, "I bet my brother could beat up your brother!" Winking, Chiriko grinned.

You smiled a bit, appreciating the little kid's efforts to cheer you up. Sticking out your tongue, you whispered back over Tasuki's hopeless brawl with Chichiri, "No 'f-ing' way kid, my bro is in like…college! You're hot head of a bro won't stand a chance against him." Laughing, you and Chiriko spent the whole car ride betting on Tasuki and Chichiri. Nuriko just watched all of this take place as if he were paying attention to a T.V comedy. As for Hotohori who sat next to Chichiri in the front passenger seat, he was watching YOU from the corner of his eye.

Author's Note: OKIE DOKIE ARDICHOKIE!...cricket cricket……………cough…. OK! THAT DIDN'T WORK! Well I finished the 3rd chapter! I was at a salon and was getting my highlights redone while I thought of the outline for this chappie:D lol yea yea…I'm weird, but come on…in a salon…there's nothing else to do while stare at yourself in the mirror and think…so I THOUGHT about my chapter! Hehe ok well hope you enjoyed this! A lot more is gonna happen in the next chapter! KK well! Byez Guyz :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(DTH)

Disclaimer:……………what do you think………………?

_**"OK, so that's 3 caramel Sundays, 1 pineapple shake, 2 chocolate bars, 1 strawberry blizzard, and a plain vanilla cone?"** _asked the drive-thru person through the intercom.

Chichiri, sighing exasperatedly, agreed. It had taken almost 15 minutes standing there in line to decide, courtesy of you and your unimaginable trial and error mind. "Yes please…" driving forward, Chichiri shook his head at his sisters' immaturity. "(y.n), next time…decide BEFORE hand what you want ya know…"

You smiled innocently, sweat dropping. "There were so many choices Chichi! You can't expect me to give you an answer right away!" Laughing nervously, you passed the others their various ice creams.

From the front of the car, Hotohori laughed at your innocence, causing you to blush. While going quiet and blushing secretly, you had Tasuki on hold for his chocolate bar. "Excuuuse me…I'm kinda hungry… (y.n)…" But Tasuki's ranting stopped as soon he saw a little bit of your face, and the shade of red on your cheeks. Instead, he simply tapped your shoulder which made you turn towards him.

"Oh! Sorry Tasuki! Here." You apologized and gave Tasuki his chocolate bar, then became silent again.

Tasuki rolled his eyes, then behind his back, glared at Hotohori. 'The guy's got some nerve…' Scowling in his mind, Tasuki licked the chocolate on his ice cream.

After dropping everyone off at their houses, Chichiri and you finally got to your apartment. "Ok, we're here (y.n). Now go and get ready for movie night ya know!" piped Chichiri enthusiastically getting out of the car.

You yawned then noticed this wasn't your car. "Hey bro…" You pointed to the car plainly.

Chichiri turned back to you, "Hm?" clearly confused.

You looked at your brother, then at the car, then back at Chichiri. "This…isn't our car…is it? It's Tasuki's…" You stated bluntly.

Chichiri nodded casually and shrugged it off. "Yea, I know. Tasuki is joining us for the movie, so he's gonna pick it up ya know." Then, walking back to you, Chichiri picked you up bridal style and carried you into the apartment, closing the door with his foot. "Now get out of your uniform." Showing off as a big brother with that caring smile, he dropped you flat on your butt and left you there in the entrance.

Staring after him, you yelled, "WHY I OUGHTA…" but you didn't get to finish your threat as the phone rang in the living room. Getting up, you walked into the living room and grabbed the cordless and plopped onto the couch. "Hello, Kuwaru residence may I ask who's…"

"You should know who's calling sweetheart…" snickered the voice on the other line.

You instantly froze. "Who…who are you?" You stuttered shakily.

The voice on the other end laughed, "Oh, I'm heartbroken (y.n)…you don't remember your ol' buddy Tama from middle school? Or are you just pretending…" His voice felt as if he was smirking.

You sat up and made sure Chichiri wasn't listening. "Look…leave me alone Tama…I…I thought I told you that…"

"What if I don't WANT to leave you alone sweetie? What if I WANT to keep you? Hm? What then?"

Shutting your eyes, you counted to 10 once more, wishing the voice on the phone would go away. You didn't reply, just sat there breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, the voice on the other line was replaced by a beeping sound indicating he had hung up. You let out a sigh of deep relief. 'How…I thought he had left…for good! How did he…'

At that second, Chichiri came in dressed in his red and blue sweatshirt, and pajama pants. "Hey, how come you aren't out of your uniform yet ya know? Tasuki will be here any minute," informed your brother cocking an eyebrow. He looked a little bit closer and saw that you were shaking. Immediately he placed the popcorn on the table and sat next to you. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Concern was glazed all over his speech.

You nodded slowly then ran out of the room clutching the phone in your hand. Sprinting upstairs, you locked the door to your room and got out of your uniform as quickly as possible. 'Don't find out! Don't find out!' you prayed in your head. The last thing you wanted was for your brother, or worse, TASUKI to find out about Tamahome calling once again.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and you could hear Tasuki start his entrance speech downstairs, and again, Chichiri stopped him before he could finish. "Geez! At least let me finished my entrance!" whined Tasuki shutting the door. You could also hear Chiriko's voice asking where you were, after greeting your brother of course.

After putting on one of Chichiri's LARGE T-shirts on and your long pajama pants and approached your door. Reaching out for the door knob, you stopped short. Instead of turning the knob, you fell to your knees. 'I can't let Tasuki OR Chichiri find out…they'll hunt Tamahome down…and…' turning your head to the side you bit your lip trying not to release the moisture from your eyes. '…and I don't want to pester those two…I can handle this…'

Staring down at your hands, you saw how frantically they were shaking. You were a mess. Getting up, you stumbled backwards and landed on the edge of your bed, with your head in your hands. 'I think I'll…stay up here for awhile longer…in the dark…' You crawled across the bed, switched off the lamp and sat against the headboard of your bed, rocking back and forth slowly.

Downstairs, Chichiri, Tasuki and Chiriko sat on the couch ready to start the movie. All that was missing…was YOU! Chiriko was getting a little tired, so he asked for some pop. Chichiri, being the host, got up from the couch and had Chiriko follow him to the kitchen, leaving Tasuki alone.

"Oh thanks Chichi…I feel so unloved…" in thought, he wondered where you were. "Hey Chichiri! Do you know where the hell (y.n) is! We're about to start!" Tasuki asked as Chichiri and Chiriko came back to the living room.

Chichiri looked up the stairs at your bedroom door. "She ran upstairs after she hung up the phone ya know…she looked pale as a ghost if you ask me…but I didn't wanna ask ya know." Looking puzzled, and a little worried, Chichiri turned to go up the stairs when Tasuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Here, I'll go and get her. You and the pipsqueak can pick a movie ok?" After giving Chichiri a reassuring smile, Tasuki went up the stairs while Chichiri went back to the living room.

Once he got up to your room, Tasuki knocked… (ok I won't lie, a guy like him doesn't knock…rolls eyes) Once he got up to your room, Tasuki silently opened the door and peered inside. Your room was pitch black and the blinds were open to let the moonlight in. Tasuki entered and then closed the door behind him, looking around in the dark for your figure.

"Who's there…" you called through from your bed. Looking towards the door, since your eyes were adapted to the dark, you saw Tasuki's form walking towards you. "Tasuki…it's called knocking…try it sometime okie dokie?" You tried to sound cheerful, but there was still a bit of shakiness to your voice.

Tasuki came closer to you and eventually found the foot of your bed. "Hey squirt, how come you aint coming downstairs to watch the movie? Unless you're trying to avoid your boyfriend?" Even through the dark, you could tell he was smirking.

Reaching out to hit him, your hand found his shoulder, but instead of hitting him, his hand came and tugged on your arm so that you came forward and fell against his chest. "Idiot, how many times do I have to tell you…I'm KINDA on the karate team…" He wrapped his arms around you, which took you by surprise. He had never done this before and it kind of took you off guard.

"Tasuki…?" it was like words had failed you. You felt safe in his arms right now. Like you could tell him anything and everything would be alright. But you knew you couldn't tell him anything. "Tasuki…I'm ok now…you can let go block head…" you struggled against his arms, but he wouldn't loosen his grip around you. Which, deep down, you thought was perfectly fine.

Tasuki held onto you, not wanting to let go. "Why are you hiding things from me (y.n)? I'm here for you…not only me, but your own brother too. If you don't tell someone…you might end up getting hurt, and you know that's the LAST thing your brother and I want."

This almost brought you to tears. You knew there was something wrong, and you knew there was something you had to tell him…you just didn't know how to come out and say it without giving him the wrong idea. "Tasuki…" there was a lump in your throat that just wouldn't go down. "Tasuki…I…can I tell you…later?" you pleaded hugging him tightly.

Tasuki looked down at you with softened eyes. He nodded and finally smiled. "Sure…just…tell me ok? Whenever you're ready…cause…" He released you from his arms, but you clung onto him a little longer, making him smile a little more. "…cause I would like to know…" And slowly but surely, you nodded, then let him go.

"Thanks Tasuki…" you smiled up at him. He really was always going to be there for you…and the thought of that warmed your smile even more.

Tasuki smiled back goofily. "Yea…no problem kid, now come on! Your boyfriend is waiting for you downstairs!" Chuckling at your expression, he came up to you and poked your nose, then turned around and motioned for you to climb onto his back.

You stared then grinned toothily. "Piggy-Back-Ride!" Your eyes lit up like stars and you energetically leaped onto Tasuki's back like a little kid. Even though you couldn't see it, Tasuki's face lit up also, not because of the free ride, but because you were happy and weren't depressed anymore. To him, that's enough to brighten up his day.

"Shit you're heavy…lay off the chocolate and caramel morsels (y.n) they're throwing off your balance if you know what I mean…" Smirking widely, Tasuki carried you out of your room and down the stairs.

Slapping him across the head, you told him to shut up. Reaching the last step, Tasuki looked over his shoulder and smirked once again. "Garbage disposal!" With this, he dumped you on the ground and made a run for it into the living room, where he dived over the couch.

Seconds later, you entered the living room looking like you were gonna kill. "Tasuki!" Spotting his red hair, you lunged at him and placed all the pillows on his face trying to suffocate him, but Chiriko had to be polite and say hello. Distracted by the little kid, you waved at him, which brought upon your downfall.

Tasuki took some of the pillows and threw one at your face. "Bunny got shot!" Laughing, he gave you a playful noogie and pulled Chiriko besides him. "Hey midget, which movie are we watching?"

Chichiri answered for Chiriko. "We're watching Alien vs. Predator ya know." Plopping down next to you, Chichiri wrapped his arm around you shoulder, pulling you closer to him. Softly, so as not to have the others hear, he whispered in your ear, "You ok now?"

Not turning to face your brother, you nodded and hugged him warmly. Then, snatching the remote from Chichiri, you pressed the play button.

Author's Note: YAYNESS! I TOTALLY DID IT! I FINISHED MY CHAPPIE 4! Hope you guys liked the 'you and Tasuki' one on one part.  I thought that part was really heartwarming and sisterly, brotherly love-ish kinda scene. Lol I got warm fuzzy feelings going down my spine while writing it 

Oh! And for those of you who kinda found the fact that you are a pig when it comes to ice cream a little odd…I'm sorry, but I had you act like Miaka for a few minutes. Gomen-sai:P Well, that's all for now! Hope you liked it! Byez :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (DTH)

Disclaimer: …I've completely given up on his part of the introduction…surely; I do NOT own anything…ok! Are you all happy now! Satisfied!

Considering you had already seen "Alien vs. Predator" a hundred times, you still managed to scream once or twice, causing Tasuki to scream as well. To yours and Chichiri's surprise, Chiriko fell ALSEEP!

"This kid's nuts! Sleeping through all his action, gore and complete and utter science fiction!" you exclaimed waving your hands in the air frantically, hitting Tasuki in the head. After spazzing a few more minutes, you looked over at Tasuki, who in turn glared back at you.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging those fly swatters!" Jokingly, he tossed a pillow at you, but since you had great reflexes, you ducked, so the pillow made contact with Chichiri's head instead of yours.

Wearing a straight, desolate expression on his face, Chichiri turned his face and stared vacantly at Tasuki, who was now retreating for the door SLOWLY. Instantaneously, Chichiri threw back a barrage of pillows towards Tasuki.

"Nooo! I wanna LIVE!" cried Tasuki looking for cover. Well…he found cover… Grabbing your arm, he held your body in front of him, avoiding the pillows completely, while you took the damage. "Thanks (y.n)! I would've been pillow scrap without you!" Beaming widely, Tasuki patted you on the back, while placing you back on the floor.

Twitching a bit, you stepped on his foot gingerly, and then went back to the couch. "Jerk…"

Tasuki studied his red toe and watched you wake his brother up. "Hey (y.n)!" biting his lips, he sat down on the ground caressing his poor foot. "That wasn't very nice…" fake crying, he muttered small curses.

You rolled your eyes, and then giggled a little at Tasuki immaturity. "Idiot, stop being a cry baby." Smiling, you shook Chiriko a little. "Come on sleeping beauty, time to leave!"

Chiriko opened his eyes and yawned. "Is the movie over already?" Sitting up, he stretched. Then he rubbed his eyes while trying to reorient his surroundings. "Oh… (y.n)! I'm sorry I fell asleep…truthfully, I have no interest in science fiction…" yawning once again, Chiriko got off the couch and walked over to Tasuki who had recovered from his "toe crisis".

You simply waved the apology away. "Naw! It's fine! Don't sweat it." Smiling sweetly, you and your brother went to dismiss their guests. When you reached the door, you punched Tasuki in the arm playfully and hugged him. "Bye loser!" You smiled up at him.

He smiled back and gave you a pat on the head. "Bye bye bunny!" Laughing at your sudden annoyed expression, Tasuki gathered up his brother and ran down the stairs of the apartment. "Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" Dumping Chiriko in the front passenger seat, Tasuki waved to you and Chichiri as he reversed out of the driveway.

Chichiri waved back and reminded Tasuki to pick them up tomorrow in the morning like today. "Don't forget ya know!"

With a final wave, Tasuki and Chiriko drove off. You and Chichiri also retreated back into the house. "So…off to bed ya know. We have to get up early again tomorrow." advised Chichiri walking up the stairs ahead of you.

You nodded and turned up the stairs to your room. "Okie dokie Chichi…" yawning, you hugged your brother one last time and shut the door to your bedroom.

Once inside, you jumped onto your bed and faced the open window. 'Now…what am I going to do about Tama…I SHOULD tell Tasuki and Chichiri…I know I should…but half of me is hesitating…' You thought over it all in your mind. For hours you tried to forget about that phone call. 'I was scared…and that doesn't happen too often…' You huddled up under the covers, trembling. Then it came to you. "I'll send Tasuki an email!"

Springing out of bed, you navigated through the dark and came to your computer desk. Quickly switching the power on, you flipped through all the programs, you clicked on the internet, and then guided your mouse to your email page. 'I'll just drop him a note about Tama, so I won't have to say it out loud. That'll be a load off my chest!'

Upon opening your inbox, your eyes widened at the sight of all the new messages. All of them were from the same person. "Tamahome…" your eyes squinted slightly as a wave of fresh tears approached. 'Leave me alone…' Then drooping your head down, and clutching the edges of your chair, you delicately whispered, "Please…go away!" A few drops sprinkled over your thighs as you sobbed softly. "Just…disappear!"

The next day, you didn't feel like getting out of bed. You hadn't been able to hold the mouse, let alone type out a short summary of what you were going through to Tasuki. 'I can't tell them…I can't.'

Suddenly, Chichiri barged into your room with his sweatshirt half on and his jeans partially belted. He stared at you still in bed and gawked. "We have to leave in half an hour ya know! Hurry up and get dress (y.n)!" Before he bolted out of the door, you shook your head stubbornly.

"Chichi…I don't feel like going to school today…" Turning so you had your back to him, you took a deep breath then closed your eyes. "I'll just stay home ok?"

Chichiri came back in and looked at you. "Why don't you wanna go?" Keeping the door open, Chichiri strolled over to your bedside and sat on the edge. Facing you, he put a hand on your forehead, making sure you didn't have a fever.

Since you knew it wasn't that, you flinched your head away from his hand and flopped so you were now on your stomach. "I just don't want to go today ok? Pweese!" you pleaded holding the end of your pillow tightly.

Chichiri thought about it and did the only thing he could do. He swiftly got up and flipped the mattress over. "Now get ready ya know. I'm not going to have my sister be tardy again ya know. Besides, I've got an interview today and I can't give you an excuse from that Ms. Uwasharky's class this time ya know." Sprinting out the door, he gave you a peace sign then continued down the stairs.

You lay there, confused and feeling a headache coming on. Slowly, as if doing a push-up, you lifted yourself off the ground and sat on your mattress which now sat on the floor. "Meanie…he could've just let me stay in bed…but no…he had to throw me on the ground…jerk…" Seeing as your wish to stay home had been denied, you got up off the floor and walked lazily to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, you walked down the stairs with your book bag in hand and your hair done neatly. "I'm here! Now cough up the breakfast!" You wailed with your eyes closed tightly with a fist in the air.

Unexpectedly, two loaves of bread flew at you and landed flatly on your face. "HAHA SCORE! CHICHIRI! WHAT DO I GET FOR HITTING THE TARGET!" cheered Tasuki trying his hardest not to laugh his head off.

Gathering the bread off your face, instead of throwing them back at Tasuki, you gobbled them up. Tasuki sweat dropped and Chichiri shook his head hopelessly. "She'd rather eat up then yell back ya know…"

Tasuki got up and leaned against you. "Hiya bunny. Get a good night sleep?" he asked ginning.

You nodded a little and stared at your brother, who was preparing lunch for you. "Hey! So this time I actually get a lunch! By golly! That's amazing!" you exaggerated.

Immediately Chichiri threw 2 more bread loaves at you, nailing you square in the face once more. "Shut up or ill eat this one too ya know." Finishing up on the sandwich he was making, he sealed your lunch and tossed it into your hands. Oddly, you caught the bag, and munched on the loaves your brother had thrown at you, at the same time!

"Thank you!" Bowing in a fake respect, you grinned, and then clinging onto Tasuki's elbow, you pulled him outside and into his car. "Come on Chichi! Like you said! We're going to be laaate!" You sat on the head rest, seeing as it was a convertible, and turned the radio on. "Tasuki-Wasuki…um…did you get an email from me yesterday?"

Even though this was an "out of the blue" question, you wanted to know if you had actually sent something to him…strangely, in your mind you KNEW FOR A FACT you hadn't sent anything, but…it was just for your knowledge.

Tasuki put it on his favorite rock station and watched for your brother to come out of the apartment. "No, why? DID you send one?" He asked glancing at you from the corner of his eye.

Sighing mentally, you shook your head. "Um…no…I was just wondering." Smiling lightly, you tapped your fingers to the beat of the song.

After gathering his suitcase and coat, Chichiri looked over everything and checked everything off his mental list. 'Suitcase…check. Coat…check. Cell phone…' Not check.

He quickly went to the living room and looked around trying to spot his cell phone. There it was, next to the cordless phone. Picking up his cell phone, he remembered he had been expecting a call and forgot to check the missed calls. Placing his cell phone in his pocket, Chichiri held the cordless and went through all the calls the Kuwaru's had received since last night.

At once, his eyes widened in shock as he skimmed the caller I.D. 'HE called! When!' searching the time, Chichiri saw that the call had come a few minutes before Tasuki and Chiriko had arrived last night. Putting two and two together, Chichiri looked up in front of him. '(y.n) had just put the phone down…' Suddenly becoming furious, Chichiri put the phone down and walked out of the room, then locked the apartment door behind him. 'It makes sense now…' Calming down, Chichiri wore his cheerful, smiling face so you wouldn't find out he knew.

From the car, you waved innocently at Chichiri. "Come on bro! You're such a hypocrite! Telling ME to speed up when you're the last one out of the house!"

Chichiri jumped into the back seat and scooted up so his face was in the middle of you and Tasuki. "Alright guys, lets get going ya know!" Shutting his eyes and smiling, Chichiri thought about what he was going to do about Tamahome calling the house. 'I can't tell (y.n) I know…and I'll HAVE to tell Tasuki sooner or later.' He put everything aside for now and watched his sister laugh at Tasuki's silly face while he drove down the street. 'For now…I'll let the two of them have fun.'

Author's Note: Okie dokie…confusing chapter kinda-ish…ok some people might not thinks so and IF SO, GOOD! Well, now Chichiri knows about your STALKER buddy, and is considering on telling Tasuki. What will you do? Lol only I KNOW THAT PART! Hehe! Keep reading and you'll find out soon enough!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (DTH)

Disclaimer: ………………………………………go awaaaaaay!!!

It was 3rd period, one more period to go before school ends…yay, you thought. 1 'Finally…Mrs. Kiwashoru takes forever to get her point across. It's like all of these teachers have their minds set on slow-motion.' Getting bored and irritated at the same time, you began to tap your fingers, and then started to tap your foot in the same pattern. 'End already…'

As if reading your mind, the bell to end the class blared into the room. You grinned, "finally…geez I thought I was gonna die…" Making your way to the door, you waved hello to Chiriko who was just coming into this class. It ended up, that you and he had every OTHER class together. Every other day, he would be in every one of your classes, but the next day, you would only see him every other class. Confusing, but after the first week, you got used to it.

Once in the hallway, you waved to your newly acquired friends. They weren't BEST friends, but they were friends. They had all asked you if Chichiri was your brother, and you replied with a yes. At once, they had all gotten excited.

..::::…:: Flashback ::…::::..

You had just finished gym class, when a group of 3 girls came up to you with shy expressions on their faces. "Hey…" one of the girls started, "are you (y.n) Kuwaru? As in Chichiri Kuwaru's sister?"

Staring at the 3 girls, you nodded slowly with your eyes squinting suspiciously. "Uh…yea…why do you ask?" cocking an eyebrow at their sudden change of mood.

All three of them looked at each other and grinned brightly. They finally stopped and actually acknowledged your presence. "OH! Forgive us! My name is Shino Yiku. I'm in your Japanese culture class. Nice to meet you!" She bowed lowly, and then smiled. She had brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She had her sailor school uniform on, but her long hair was draped over the front. She stood around your height and was quite skinny.

The next girl waved at you, "Hello, I'm Kauru Unizeki. You can call me Kari for short." She grinned toothily at you, then bowed hastily, and then regained her straight posture. This girl was shorter than you, and she had short blonde hair, that had brown highlights in between. Her uniform was spotless, most likely because this little girl didn't participate in sports. She had blue eyes, which was a little surprising to actually see a blue eyed person in Tokyo.

Finally, the last girl just nodded. "Hi. My name is Shoka. Shoka Uwazaki…"

You gasped at her last name. "You mean you're Ms. Uwazaki's daughter?"

Shoka nodded slightly, as if suddenly sad. "Yes…she's my dear ol' mom alright…I have her with you and Shino for first period…" her tone of voice seemed depressed. Well, you couldn't blame her. You would be depressed and ashamed too if you had your MOM for a teacher…

Shoka had electrifying green eyes, and her hair was jet black. For a little while, you were disoriented when you looked into her eyes, but it was nothing serious. You found her appearance fascinating. She had her cartilage pierced in one ear, and had small studs in her lobes. Her hair was wavy, but it ended at her mid back. She looked as if she had just woken up, not too bright, not too excited, unlike her companions.

Blinking a few times, you laughed nervously, "Uh…well you wanted to know who I was?" coming back to the topic, you heaved your gym clothes over your shoulder.

Kari and Shino grinned madly, while Shoka just smiled half heartedly. "Well…excuse me for saying, but your brother is QUITE popular amongst the high school girls. Just for your information." Sighing dreamily, Shino held her face in her hands.

Kari nodded wildly. "It's true! All of the girls in Mr. Shogun's class are jealous of you! Always scowling at how you're related to such a hottie!" She too squealed insanely.

You sweat dropped at their reason for talking to you. 'They like Chichi…and intend to get closer to him by becoming my friends…how pathetic…' from the corner of your eye, you saw Shoka staring up at the ceiling plainly. 'Well…SHE doesn't seem as interested in Chichiri as her friends.'

Leaving the other two girls to fantasize, you stood next to Shoka, who in turn looked at you. "What?" she asked clueless.

You smiled kindly and shrugged. "Nothing, I just was wondering why you aren't going completely boy crazy like your gal pals over there." You pointed at Shino and Kari.

Shoka simply chuckled. "To tell you the truth…I don't like your brother that much…oh! No offense! I meant I don't like him like THAT." She became defensive immediately.

Closing your eyes, you gave her a peace sign. "Hey! Don't sweat it! It's fine if you don't! No harm done at all!" You patted Shoka on the back.

Shoka smiled gratefully and became quiet once again. Peering at her friends, she glanced up at you secretly. Then, making sure no one else heard, she whispered, "The guy I like…is Tasuki Sugashiro…"

Even though, you weren't supposed to hear that, you still caught it. With your mouth open slightly more than you had intended, you stared shockingly at Shoka. 'Well what do you know; Shoka's got the hots for Tasuki-Wasuki!' Grinning inside, you left Shoka's side and started to walk away. "Alright guys! I'll catch ya later!" Waving back at the three girls, you turned the corner, while they in return smiled and waved back at you.

..::::…:: End Of Flashback ::…::::..

Shaking your head, you turned the corner to the locker bays. Quickly, you entered your combination, and flopped through the books. 'What do I have next…um…crap…' Going completely still, you tried to remember what class you had next. "Shit!" you exclaimed slamming your fist into the next locker.

"Hey! Watch where you're punching! You might hit someone!" yelled the person who had just entered the same locker bay.

You looked up at the new arrival and growled back, "Well, if the school schedule wasn't so damn complicated, I wouldn't have to be violent now WOULD I?!" Your voice came out a little harsher than you had intended.

The boy just shrugged and moved your fist away from the locker you had just punched. "Well…if you really want to know, you have Biology next with Ms. Yumi." He answered digging inside his locker for his books.

Blinking a few times, you shut your locker and leaned against it. "And…you would know this…HOW?" Extremely puzzled, you stared disbelievingly at the boy.

He simply stared back with a bored expression on his face. "Well Ms. Kuwaru, since I am in the same Biology class with you…I would think the schedule would match yours…am I right?" He shut his locker and started to walk away.

"Huh?! Hey wait!!!" You hollered running after him. Catching up, you grabbed the guys' shoulder, halting him. "Since you're supposedly in my class…how come I don't know you?" Becoming slightly more confused, you walked side by side with the boy.

The guy just kept walking as you weren't there. "I sit behind you (y.n). You just never look back there." He replied plainly.

The two of you reached the classroom just in time. The tardy bell rang right when you both walked in. "Ok…well before we get off on the wrong foot, I'm…"

"(y.n) Kuwaru…ya I know." He continued to his seat and you followed.

"Um…yea…ok and…you are???" Placing your books on your desk, you sat down in front of him, laying your elbows on his desk which was right behind you.

The boy sat down and faced you. Sighing, he sat back in his desk and put his hands behind his head. "The name's Amiboshi…Amiboshi Sarate."

"Oh. Well hi there Amiboshi…nice to meet you, and sorry about the locker deal…" you laughed nervously and Amiboshi just rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing…hi…" And I guess…that's how a "beautiful" friendship began???

Releasing a DEEP sigh after that last class, you slumped all the way to your locker. At last, the end of the school day, and today you had a little change in mind. Reaching your locker, you lazily spun the dial for your combination and thought about what you had for homework. 'Urgh…Uwa had to make us do that report on Japanese Samurai clans…well…that'll be somewhat easy…um…then nothing in Shogun's class…then there is…'

Amiboshi came beside you and also turned the dial for his locker. "Hey (y.n), you getting a ride home?"

Not being able to finish your priority list, you looked over at Amiboshi and shook your head. "Nope! Today I'm walking home." Smiling, you took out your book bag and held it in front of you. "Why?" you asked, tilting your head at his random question.

He just smiled back at you. "Oh, no reason really. I just uh…wanted to ask if I could walk with you. I live pretty close, but I could walk you home if you wanted."

It was a VERY sweet offer, but you declined. "Sorry, I'm actually taking a longer way home…so I don't want to bother you…"

But Amiboshi shook his head casually. "It's not a bother at all! I think I live near you actually, so I can just take a longer route as well…"

Again, you disagreed. "Really Ami! It's fine!" you stressed "fine" trying to get the point across to him. "I'm used to it." Shrugging it off, you walked past Amiboshi towards the exit. Looking over your shoulder, you smiled back at him. "But thanks A LOT for the offer! Maybe some other time?"

Closing his eyes and smiling softly, he nodded. "Sure. I'll take a rain-check!" Waving at you, he turned in the opposite direction and left.

Huffing out a sigh of relief, you smiled inwardly. 'He is a nice guy…you have to give him that.' You kept going straight, with your eyes not leaving the path. You had already informed Chichiri that you were going to walk, so he left right after school. As usual, Tasuki and Nuriko offered to join you on your walk, but you had refused them too, saying "I'm not a little kid you guys! I can take care of myself."

Starting to skip, you passed the school yard where all of the kids gather for lunch. There was no one there, so you started to spin like a little child.

Little did you know that deep purple, sinister eyes were staring at your every move. "Hm…she's perfect you know…" smirked the man evilly.

Another man came up behind the one staring at you and smiled cockily. "You really think so Tamahome…she seems like all the rest to me…" disagreed the other person.

Tamahome smirked deeper. "No Tomo… (y.n) is DEFINITELY not like the others…absolutely not…" commented Tamahome walking out of the alley. "(y.n)! Wait!"

Slowing down, you stopped spinning to take note of the voice that had just called out to you. Blinking a few times to reorient yourself, you looked behind you and stumble back a few steps. "T-Tamahome…" you whispered tightly.

Tamahome smiled at you, coming out of the alley completely, followed by his companion, Tomo. "I'm flattered…you remember your old buddy (y.n). That is so touching…" said Tamahome sarcastically.

You stepped back a few more steps, trying to get away as fast as you could. "G-Get away from me…I'm warning you…" you threatened weakly. It was no use. Words had failed you, and your voice was completely useless in its stuttering condition.

Tomo stepped up next to Tamahome and smirked at you. "Long time no see (y.n)…it's nice to meet you again." He eyed your form up and down, apparently liking what he saw.

Becoming quite irritated at the predictability of men, you growled under your breath. "I'm up HERE smart ass…"

Tomo laid his eyes on your face and smirked even deeper. "As beautiful as a rose…with the thorns to match. I must agree with you now Tama…she is INDEED not like the rest…" He stepped back and let Tamahome walk up to you alone.

With each step Tamahome took, you backed up, and every frightening glance you took at his face, he smiled more. "Come now (y.n)…running won't help will it?" Before you could do anything, he was face to face with you.

You tried to scream, but he grabbed your wrist roughly, and turned you around so your back was to Tomo, and he was blocking your exit. "Ah!" you winced, shutting your eyes tightly. "Tama…home…let me go…" you pleaded close to tears. His grip only tightened more.

"Sorry princess…I can't…and don't WANT to do that." He smirked and started to walk forward, which led you back to where Tomo was standing. "(y.n)…" he led you past Tomo and into the alley where he threw you against the wall.

Instantly, your back hit hard brick and you dropped your book bag. 'Damnit!' you winced once more as the brink scratched against your skin, making fresh blood appear. Looking down at the cut, you cursed once more. Then, you met Tamahome's eyes and immediately recoiled. "Tamahome, this isn't funny. Let me go, and you MIGHT walk out of here without a broken arm!" you threatened once again, this time you voice wasn't as shaky, thank god.

Tamahome just chuckled. "My dear, if anyone is going to walk out of here with an injury, it would be you." He walked closer you, and with every step, you breathed harder. "But, if you keep quiet and do what I say…you might be able to avoid that predicament." Showing off his teeth in an evil grin, he advanced a few more steps…

In your mind, you yelled of help, but alas, no one came. Gritting your teeth, you tried your hardest not to totally lose it. You could deal with this…but…for how long?

Author's Note: MY….GOD!!!! THAT WAS SUPER LONG!!! 11 PAGES!!! THAT'S WAY LONGER THAN MY OTHER CHAPTERS!!! WOW!!! GO MEEEE:D ok well, hope you liked it!!! I certainly did! Ok funny story, I worked on the last half in science, then when I got home, I looked at the beginning half, and figured out…that I didn't need the whole 5 pages I had worked on in school, so I was like… "WTF!!! Sure…all that creativity for NOTHING!!!" But it all worked out in the end:D THANK GOD! Ok well, hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Lol considering I wrote it! Kk well until next time…BYEZ!!!

1- Instead of the 8 periods some of us are used to, I chose to make it 4 periods. So 2 hours in each class as to the 1 hour in 8 periods. Get it? Ok, so MAAAAAYBE our 8 periods aren't exactly 1 hour, but they are close!!! So Shhhh!!! v()v


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (DTH)

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY need this anymore??? O.o?

..::::…:: Recap ::…::::..

_Tamahome just chuckled. "My dear, if anyone is going to walk out of here with an injury, it would be you." He walked closer you, and with every step, you breathed harder. "But, if you keep quiet and do what I say…you might be able to avoid that predicament." Showing off his teeth in an evil grin, he advanced a few more steps…_

_In your mind, you yelled of help, but alas, no one came. Gritting your teeth, you tried your hardest not to totally lose it. You could deal with this…but…for how long?_

Tamahome was now a few feet away, and every time he would come forward, you hands would press against the brick wall behind you, trying to find a way out.

'Someone…please help!' You called out in your mind. And, once again, no one came. Finding your voice, you spat at Tamahome. "Come any closer and I'll…" the hate in your tone was interrupted by Tamahome's faint snickering.

"Now now (y.n)…I would think that after not talking to you for so long, you would lighten my spirits a little more." He smirked and stepped forward.

Remembering a karate move Nuriko had taught you, you lunged at Tamahome, who in turn stumbled back at your sudden fierce attitude. You bent down a bit and punched Tama in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Then, as his body bent forward, you tilted your arm up so it was now horizontal. As a result, Tamahome's face collided with the top surface of your arm, and you could feel his nose crack a little. Then jumping back a few steps, you balanced yourself and outstretched your leg so your foot connected with his head.

Apparently the technique worked, and Tamahome flew backwards into the side wall of the alley. The moment of confusion gave you an escape. Making a run without delay, you bolted towards the grounds, when Tomo saw your attempt to get away. Being older than you, and not to mention he was on the track team, he sprinted past you and blocked your path. Instead, you hit his chest and fell backwards.

"Damnit!" you cursed looking up at Tomo. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why don't you just let me go?! You're not the one who's stalking me! What business do YOU have keeping me here?!" You yelled trying to make a point.

But Tomo just laughed at your aimless attempts to sway him from his duty. "Silly girl…surely I'm not the one who is after you, but it's the fact that my FRIEND wants you that keeps me from allowing you to leave."

You spat at his feet and got to your feet. "Bastard! Both you and your 'friend' can go to hell and rot there for all I care! Cause I'm leaving!" You said defiantly as you tried to shoulder past Tomo.

The boy was in twelfth grade after all, so his strength out matched yours. He effortlessly shoved you back, and to your dismay, your back hit something solid. Peering over your shoulder, you saw Tamahome's bloody nose and violent purple eyes glaring at you.

"(y.n), I'm sorry it had to come to this but…" he growled and then swung his palm at your face, knocking you back to the brick wall.

Caressing your cheek, you felt warmth enter your mouth. Noting the familiar taste of blood, you spat it out and glared daggers at Tama and Tomo. "You…damn you!" you shouted completely pissed off. Suddenly you became weak and your legs gave out beneath you. Sliding down the brick wall, you scraped more of your skin and a few more spots of red appeared, and once again you winced while hissing softly.

Both Tomo and Tama snickered evilly as they watched you huddle up against the wall like a defenseless child. Really, you FELT like a defenseless child. Crippled to the point where you had completely lost control of your feet, and your eye sight was becoming bubbly. Not to mention the stinging that had taken hold of your arm and lower back.

Disrupting your pain, Tama began to advance towards you, every step echoing throughout the alley. You looked up in horror, trying not to think of what would happen next. You immediately responded with the only thing that came to your feeble mind. Shutting your eyes tightly, you yelled at the top of your lungs, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU POMPOUS FUCK TARD!!!"

Across from the alley where you were being held, Tasuki and Nuriko were leisurely walking away from the gym. Each of them had a grin plastered on their face, and both were jokingly punching each other.

"Ha! Did you see that spectacular 'Mawashi geri' 1 I threw at Saito! The guy went flying back into the wall!" bragged Tasuki performing an 'ura mikazuki tobi geri' 2 in the air.

Nuriko simply rolled his eyes at his companion's bloated head. "Tasuki dear…number ONE, Saito is in a lower level than us, TWO, it wasn't a Mawashi geri you pulled on the poor kid, you were far away to even complete the circle ya bimbo…you only managed a 'kin geri' 3." Nuriko corrected hitting Tasuki upside the head.

Tasuki glared half seriously at his friend, "fine…I only got a kin geri in…but HEY! I was thinking about the Mawashi geri as an alternative!" he argued persistently.

Before Nuriko could execute a proper come back, your voice rang out from the alley. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU POMPOUS FUCK TARD!!!"

Instantly, Nuriko and Tasuki looked towards the alley. "There's only one person I know who can scream that loud, and finish up with THAT sentence…" concluded Tasuki before running full speed in the direction of your voice.

Nuriko followed also recognizing your voice. '(y.n)!'

He and Tasuki came rushing around the corner and skid to a stop in front of the entrance to the alley. "(y.n)!!!" yelled Nuriko and Tasuki in unison.

Tomo's head snapped to the side as he gasped at the new arrivals. "Shit! Tamahome!" exclaimed Tomo backing away from Tasuki, who appeared as if he was mad enough to kill.

Tama also glanced at Nuriko and Tasuki, finding that both 12th graders were flashing death glares at him. Not like this bothered him, he lucidly turned his back to you and folded his arms. "Well, well…if it isn't the cavalry to the rescue." He smirked arrogantly. "I suppose you are here to collect (y.n)?" Tama, still smirking, peered over his shoulder at your form, to find you staring past him towards Nuriko and Tasuki.

"Ta-Tasuki…" then looked to the side, you saw Nuriko, who was now trying to get past Tomo. "Nuriko…" Clenching your fists tightly, your eyes pleaded for one of them to get to you.

Enough was enough thought Nuriko. At once, his posture changed to an offensive stance, and before Tomo could guard, his gut was being penetrated by Nuriko's knee. "You bastard! Take this!!!" exclaimed Nuriko thrusting his elbow into Tomo's face. After impact, Tomo fell to the ground, his nose and mouth bleeding quite a bit, and in return, Nuriko ran to your side, completely ignoring Tamahome.

You urgently clung onto Nuriko as soon as he bent down next to you. Shaking while in his arms, you thanked him for coming, "Nuriko, I was…" but Nuriko hushed you softly, preventing you from finishing.

"Shh…we'll talk about this later." Cooed Nuriko sweetly, then turning back to Tamahome, his voice became stiff and violent. "As for you, I could tear your arms off for what you did…" Growling under his breath, Nuriko got to his feet, ready to fight.

"NO! Nuriko, you get (y.n) out of here, I'LL deal with this jackass!" demanded Tasuki, flaring his aggressive amber eyes at Tama. "How DARE you! I'll rip you to pieces!" Tasuki snarled charging at Tamahome.

Nuriko obliged and guided you around the two fighters, and out of the alley. You on the other hand, wanted to stay and support Tasuki, so naturally you struggled against Nuriko's grip. "Nuriko! Let me go!!! What about Tasuki!!!" You asked trying your hardest to break free of Nuriko, but he kept a tight hold over you.

"No (y.n). We have to get you home! Chichiri doesn't even know what has happened here! And I'm sure he would like an explanation! Besides, you're bleeding all over!" advised Nuriko pointing to your arm and back, which were indeed stained crimson.

Again, trying to get loose, you accidentally tripped backwards, but Nuriko caught you before you hit the ground. "Shit…" you winced at the sudden movement of your muscles. Leaning against Nuriko, you gave in and walked away from the school grounds and got into his car which was parked a few yards away.

Back in the alley, Tasuki had taken care of Tama just as he had promised. Though Tama was in Kung Fu, he didn't have the skill to stand up to Tasuki's karate. Finishing off with another punch in the gut, Tasuki spat on Tama, who was now leaned up against the all with a bloody lip and battered up body.

"If you EVER come neat (y.n) again…believe me dirt bag, I won't show you any mercy!" kicking Tama's leg effortlessly, Tasuki turned around and walked out of the alley to meet up with you and Nuriko.

Tama on the other hand, although it hurt, he laughed huskily. "Genrou…don't think that just because you're there for her, that (y.n) is unreachable…" Closing his eyes, Tama chuckled lowly.

As soon as the three of you walked in, Chichiri ran to Nuriko, who had carried you piggy-back style on his back. "What the hell happened ya know?!?! (y.n)! What the hell happened to her?!" asked Chichiri frantically.

Nuriko shushed him down and calmly replied for you saying, "She met up with Tama and Tomo after school…they messed her pretty bad so I'm going to tend to her wounds alright? You and Tasuki stay down here." Taking full control of the situation, Nuriko walked up the stairs slowly with you still on his back.

Silently, so no one except Nuriko could hear, you whispered a thank you, and then rested your head against his back, breathing steadily as sleeping.

Nuriko smiled and nodded, then opened the door to your room and entered, re-closing the door behind him.

The instant you and Nuriko left the scene, Chichiri dragged Tasuki to the living room and DEMANDED for an answer. "Now tell me WHY my sister looks like shit!"

Tasuki simply looked down at the ground and leaned back against the wall. Sighing deeply, he slowly brushed his hand through his fierce red hair. "Honestly…I don't want to know WHAT Tama would've done to her if Nuriko and myself hadn't gotten there when we did…" morbidly, Tasuki diverted his sight so Chichiri didn't see emotions that swirled around behind them.

Chichiri's mad expression immediately became furious! "What do you mean?! That Tamahome laid a FINGER on (y.n) and got away with it?!" His voice was completely out of proportion, and could be heard upstairs.

Tasuki couldn't blame his friend though. His sister had just been brutally toyed with and it could've been worse. "All I know is that the next time I see Tamahome…I'll make sure (y.n) isn't around to see what I do to him…" grumbled Tasuki cracking his knuckles to give Chichiri an idea of his intentions.

But Chichiri had other plans. "No! If anyone gets to kick that guy's ass to the moon, it'll be me!" This time, Chichiri's eyes were even scarier than his tone. The man looked as if he was going to kill! And I mean KILL!!!

By this time, even Tasuki had to intervene. "Whoa whoa whoa! Chichiri, I'm as pissed and disgusted as you, but come on…right now (y.n) doesn't need this…look…we'll talk about this later… Right now I'm going to go and talk to (y.n). After me and Nuriko leave, I suggest you talk to her too." 4

With that said, Tasuki left Chichiri to cool down, while he ascended up the stairs and up to your room. Lightly tapping on your door, Tasuki asked for permission to come in. After hearing Nuriko moan a "come in", he entered.

The sight that greeted him was you in Nuriko's arms, with your form shaking fiercely. Poor thing, you were so traumatized you couldn't even look up or throw back a stupid remark. Nuriko was stroking your head trying to calm you down, but nothing really worked. Thankfully all of your wounds were bandaged, and the blood from your face had been wiped off.

Tasuki approached you and Nuriko, giving Nuriko a glance that said he wanted to be alone with you. Nuriko looked down at you unsurely, but he got up none-the-less. It was a struggle to get free of your grip, but he managed by whispering that everything would be alright. While on the way to the door, Nuriko harshly commented, "Don't make it worse Tasuki. She's been through enough today. Just tell her it's gonna be ok, and then leave. I'm getting a ride back with you."

Taking one more look at your frail body, Nuriko left, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was completely shut, Tasuki looked back at you sympathetically. "(y.n)…" he started, but you shook your head.

"I was pathetic Tasuki! I should've been tougher than that! I should've tried to get away! I remembered everything you taught me! I really did! But…" you paused, and whipped your face clear of the moisture that had slipped from your eyes. "…but I just…lost track of everything once I looked into his eyes." And then, for the first time in a LONG time, tears streamed down your face, never once did you pause to wipe them away. You just let them flow down endlessly.

Tasuki froze that instant. He HATED, and I mean HATED seeing you cry. It just broke his heart when he saw you THAT depressed. He had beaten up ANOTHER guy, just because he had been the cause of your tears. Clenching his fists, he whispered to you, "(y.n)…it's not your fault. Guys like that…guys like that will make kittens out of tough gals like you. It's not…" he was cut off by your disagreement.

"No! Tasuki…look at me! I'm better than that! And the sad part is…is that I KNOW I could've taken him on! I could've done something to NOT end up like this! He just totally took me off guard and…I just couldn't do anything to stop him." You pulled your knees up against your chest and cried harder, shattering Tasuki's heart. "For a second…I didn't think I would escape that place alive…"

He couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to you and made you look up at him. "NEVER think that again! Do you hear me?! I won't let that scum EVER touch you again! NEVER! If he even LOOKS AT YOU…I'm telling you, that son of bitch will never live to see the next day!" Kneeling down before you, he placed his hands besides you, so that you were between them. "I won't let him hurt you again…do you understand me?"

His bold amber eyes searched your (color) eyes for an answer.

You gave him the best answer he could have wished for. Totally breaking down, you leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly never wanting to let go. "Tasuki! Promise me you won't leave me! I was really scared…and I don't want to be scared again!" You wept harder as his muscular arms wrapped around your body.

He nodded softly and placed a hand behind your head. "I promise…I'll be right here. I'm there for you (y.n)…always…" Smiling, he kissed the top of your head softly, and then held you in front of him, with his hands on your shoulders. "Now, forget about what happened today and…" he paused trying to find a continuing sentence.

Tilting your head to the side, you wondered what he was about to ask.

He smiled back at you sweetly, and wiped the remains of your tears with his thumb. "…and…do your homework." Grinning, he got up and flicked your forehead.

Anime falling, you sweat dropped. "Idiot…I almost get raped, and you bring up homework! Gee, leave it to YOU to ruin a perfectly great brother sister moment!!!" yelling playfully, you chased him out of the room and down the stairs, where Nuriko was impatiently tapping his foot and staring at his watch.

Seeing you and Tasuki run down the stairs, Nuriko also yelled at Tasuki. "YOU BIMBO! I'M LATE FOR MY MEETING WITH MITSKAKE!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Now that you seemed in a good mood, it automatically gave Nuriko the signal to chill out and go back to being silly.

Tasuki nodded trying to escape your wrath and bolted out the door waving at Chichiri and winking at you. He and Nuriko jumped into his red convertible and reversed out of the driveway.

By the look on Chichiri's face, Nuriko had dealt with him and he was finally back to his goofy, cool attitude. Nuriko had gotten through to him by talking some sense into him, and using reverse psychology. 5 Yelling to him about how you are too tired to think about what happened today and should get some rest. So he listened and calmed down.

After Tasuki and Nuriko were out of sight, Chichiri picked you up piggy-back style and you both went inside the house, with you hugging him to death.

On the road, Nuriko looked back towards your house and smiled. "You know…I'm actually pretty proud of our (y.n)…" redirecting his gaze at Tasuki, he continued. "She held out really well against that asshole. She had a tiny bruise on her arm that could only appear after knocking him with that forearm technique I taught her."

Nodding, Tasuki stopped at the red light. "Yea, she handled that Tamahome pretty good." Suddenly, his smile turned to a frown, and his eyes narrowed. "But seriously…if I see him even within a few yards of (y.n) again…Suzaku knows what I'll do…" With that last thought in mind, he drove on, while Nuriko agreed with a small nod.

Author's Note: HOLY JESUS!!! LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!! 14 FRICKEN PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! OMG OMG!!! I did it! I did it! Oh ya ya ya!!! spazage…--''' my god! I think this is my second favorite chapter after ch. 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go me!!!!!! Go me!!!!!!!! Great Tasuki/you moment at the end right? come on! I know you love me for putting that in!!! I certainly do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  well, next time ill have a good, fun chappie alright?! I already have the outline for ch. 8 on paper, now I just need to get it typed into paragraphs!!!  ok well until next time!!!!!! BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1- "Mawashi geri." _It's the official karate name for a roundhouse kick._

2- "Ura Mikazuki Tobi geri." _It's the official karate name for a spinning jumping crescent kick. _

3- "Kin geri." _The official karate term for a simple kick using the top of the foot. _

4- Tasuki acting all mature up in here!!! Oo…totally OOC!!! (Out of character) I mean…Chichiri is how old??? Like….24? And Tasuki is just in his last year of high school!!! Wow!!!!!!!! BIG ATTITUDE DIFFERENCE! But then again…I can't blame his rage after what could've happened to his sister…shrug

5- OK! Maybe it wasn't reverse psychology, seeing as Nuriko didn't exactly do the, "put yourself in her shoes" thing…but I needed a word…I just couldn't find it at the time…--…bear with me you guys!!! Thanx!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (DTH)

Disclaimer: Yuu Watase…great person…she owns…not I…Viz…great company…can say they own it too…not me…ok!

"Class dismissed! Well done today everyone!" congratulated Mr. Shogun as the students from his kendo class ran out the gym doors.

"Hey (y.n)! Great job against Amiboshi today! You really beat him up good!" complimented Shino patting you on the back.

Her friend Kari, who you had come to know as the out-spoken one of the group, also came up to you with a grin on her face. "Yea! For a girl, you sure can kick some major guy ASS!" She emphasized the last word, applying a peace sign to garnish her remark.

You simply waved your hand passively. "Oh come on now! I just practice a lot at my grandma's house with Chichiri! Nothing to it!" you assured the 2 girls who suddenly became quiet and just stared past you with identical shy smiles on their faces.

Wondering why they suddenly hushed down, you turned to see Amiboshi walking up to you with a confident smile. "Hey (y.n)! Great job in gym! I uh…wanted to thank you for a great kendo match." Holding out his hand, he closed his eyes and smiled wider.

You responded with a "no problem," and shook his hand in gratitude. Over the two months that had passed since you had met him, Amiboshi and you had become awesome friends. Actually, you admired his intelligence, as well as his skills athletically. He wasn't a bad person either, you admitted mentally.

After dressing back into your uniform, you left the girl's locker room and picked up your lunch. Then, walking outside to the school grounds, you made your way to the parking lot. As usual, everyone was there; Nuriko and Tasuki, who were naturally fighting over something ridiculous. Past those two, you could make out Hotohori's, and Chiriko's form on the trunk of the car. From what you could make out, Hotohori was explaining 12th grade calculus to Chiriko, who was having a blast.

You finally came up to them and looked around, knowing that someone was missing. "Hey, where's my brother?" you asked Tasuki trying to divert his attention from Nuriko's insane yelling and disagreements.

As a welcome, he gave you a small noogie, and then went back to his "cool" pose against the car. "Well, he said he was going to get some food for us…oh wait! There he is!" Pointing at the vending machines, you followed his finger and ran over to your brother.

"Hiya Chichi! Can I have some money too?" knowing your brother exceptionally well, you knew better than anyone that he wasn't just going to fork over some cash. In this scenario, there is only one method to overcome mighty giants like Chichiri… "PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!" you begged with your hands out in front of you in a begging position. To finish off your wonderful act, you dipped your lips, to form a…PUPPY DOG POUT!

In return, Chichiri just stared down at you with a 'what the hell do think I am? A sap? Get away from me you pathetic worm…' look on his face. Then he put his hands in his pocket as if to get some money for you, but instead, he simply pulled out the lining of his pockets and grinned stupidly. "Sorry kiddo, I ran out of money ya know!" Patting you on the head apologetically, he walked to the car where everyone was now opening their lunch boxes and bingeing.

Your mouth was seriously about to fall down to the ground. The way it was hanging open in disbelief, and the fact that your eyes were as wide as saucers. You slowly turned your head so as to look over your shoulder at the hungry 12th graders you referred to as your friends. 'Those jerks…'

Instantaneously, you sprinted to where everyone was eating and punched Tasuki in the head randomly. "THAT'S FOR NOT SHARING!" You yelled opening your OWN lunch box.

He got back up from the ground, "What the hell was that for you pipsqueak! You have your OWN lunch! No need to be aggressive and show us your wrath!"

It seemed that every word spoken went through one ear, and out the other, for you just kept eating peacefully with a satisfied grin on your face as your stuff your mouth with sushi and rice. "Mmmm! What good food this is!" you cheered taking a sip of the dr. pepper you had packed.

Becoming irritated, Tasuki scoffed under his breath. Suddenly, his evil mind concocted a devious idea! Stealthily, he tip-toed over to where you sat on the ground, and came up behind you. You, being the patient eater, were smiling at the amazing feeling of food entering your stomach, to notice Tasuki's hands weave around you and move your lunch box from your lap. 'Haha! It's mine!' grinned Tasuki tip-toeing back to where he had been sitting next to Nuriko.

Finally, your mouth finished the huge amount of food you had stuffed into it, and your face fell down to where your lunch box SHOULD HAVE been, but to your IMMENCE dismay, it…was…GONE! Blinking a few times at your vacant lap, then pulling your face back up to search in front of you, you frantically shifted your head around and around trying to locate your missing lunch.

"LUNCHIE! WHERE ARE YOU MY LITTLE SUGAR PLUM! WHERE DID YOU GO!" you hollered almost crying. You stood up at once and ran over to Nuriko. "NURI-CHAN! MY…LUNCH…IT'S…GONE!" you wailed waving your hands insanely in the air.

Nuriko stopped eating his own food to look up at you. Shrugging, he went back to his food plainly. He was too caught up in HIS delicious delicacies to even NOTICE your crazy hunger.

Growing worried and hungrier, you tripped over Tasuki's foot which had been lying there obviously. Picking up your face from the dirt, you turned your head to find your lunch box clearly in his hands. My god, the rage that was instantly painted on your face was amazing! You jumped up, clenched your fists, and glared death at the boy.

While you were fuming like a volcano, Tasuki was having the time of his life laughing at your stupidity. "Hahaha! Bunny lost her lunch! Awww, want it back?" Waving the box in front of your face mockingly, he readied himself for a chase. To his GREAT surprise, you didn't advance forward in rage…you just kind of…stood there.

"Hey guys!" said Tasuki poking your face apprehensively, "I think (y.n) broke…" Whining like a kid, he stomped his feet. "Not fair! I want a new one!" Laughing in your face, he gave you back the lunch box. "Ok, ok…are you happy now?"

You just stared back as if frozen. THEN INSTANTLY, "YOU JERK!" you pounced on him and put your hands around his neck. "STEALING MY FOOD HUH! YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT TASUKI-WASUKI!" Shaking his neck back and forth, you gritted your teeth.

Unbeknownst to the two of you and Tasuki, everyone around you was laughing at the free side show while finishing off their food.

Nuriko, completing his lunch, put the box away and pulled out his book bag. Slipping his hands into it, he pulled out a sheet of sky blue paper that had various times and dates listed on it.

Apparently, you saw the newly shown paper, and, while still choking Tasuki, you asked, "hey Nuriko, what's that?" By now, Tasuki eyes were huge "x's" and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

Nuriko half smiled at you and flipped the page so it was facing you. In big, bold writing, it read: **"Prom Night! Come And Enjoy Dancing, Singing and Tons Of Food!"**

At once you dropped Tasuki and walked over to Nuriko, taking the paper in your hands to take a better look. "Prom night huh?" you thought aloud. "It's on the 8th…that means it's only a few weeks away!" Taking your eyes off the paper, you looked back at Nuriko. "Are you going?" you asked with some inquiry in your voice.

Nuriko nodded a little, and then took back the paper. "Yea, actually Chichi and I are chaperoning…so really, we HAVE to be there." He put the prom information away, and jumped off the trunk of the car. "So…if you decide to come, we'll both be there!" smiled Nuriko.

Coincidentally, Amiboshi passes the parking lot and calls your name with a friendly wave. You watch him go back to his friends, and wave back responding with a similar "hey!"

Behind you, Hotohori and Tasuki were strangely glaring at Amiboshi as he walked away. Both of them gritted their teeth then brought their attention to you, who had gone over to Chichiri to bug him for more money. After taking in your face for a few more seconds, Hotohori and Tasuki withdrew their glances, and accidentally met each other's gazes.

Tasuki growled at Hotohori, who in response rolled up his sleeves. Following directly after their dagger sharp glares at one another, the two of them started to fight and wrestle randomly.

Hearing the ruckus in the background, you turned to find Tasuki's foot planted on top of Hotohori's back in triumph, but then Hotohori regained his footing and changed places with Tasuki, so that HE was now on top with the hero pose. All the while you cocked your head to the side as question marks appeared around your head.

As if on cue, Chichiri appeared with a black and white referee suit on and a whistle to determine the winner! "Alright! You both have 2 minutes! First to draw blood wins!" After authorizing the rules, the two men began to fight in their little anime fight cloud.

"You insolent coward! Tugging on a man's hair while he's trying to pummel your head! How dare you! Unhand me you fiend!" shouted Hotohori trying to get out of Tasuki's grip on his hair.

"HA! MAKE ME YOU STRAIGHT 'A', SWORD FOR BRAINS!" yelled back Tasuki yanking Hotohori's hair harder. The two of them kept at it while you, Nuriko and Chichiri tried to keep score.

"Tasuki! That's unfair play ya know! Penalty!" Chichiri dove into the fight cloud and pulled the two men apart by the collars. "Hotohori automatically wins that one! Tasuki, you've got one more chance." Advised Chichiri letting them both loose again.

"Oh, I'll show YOU one more chance! I'll rip his perfect teeth from his mouth!" threatened Tasuki lunging at Hotohori, who in return grabbed Tasuki's cheek and stretched it out like playdo.

"Don't you dare touch my face you filthy, orange brained lunatic!"

Yawning, you rested your head on your palms. 'They can stop now…' you noted in your mind. Chiriko, who was also watching his brother fight, sat next to you and tapped you on the shoulder.

"Hey (y.n), are you thinking of going to the prom?" asked Chiriko innocently.

Halting his punch to Hotohori's face, Tasuki paused and laughed. "OOOOH! I think my bro's trying to find the courage to ask a certain person out huh (y.n)!" Laughing his head off, he continued beating up Hotohori.

With an anime anger pulse atop your head, you threw you shoe at Tasuki's head, and amazingly hit him square in the face. "DUMBASS! KEEP QUIET!" you yelled irritated.

Chiriko was now blushing redder than a tomato. "Oh no…I was just wondering, because I wanted to know if I would know anyone there if I decided to go. Alone of course! I never really liked the idea of a girlfriend myself." confessed the child smiling.

Smiling back, you shrugged honestly. "I truthfully don't know…I mean…see I don't think I would ask anyone, and I SERIOUSLY doubt that someone would ask me! So I'm just not sure…maybe I'll go for fun…I don't know." Though you said one thing, your eyes automatically shifted to Hotohori's bright, bold face. 'Although…if I DID ask someone…I would like it to be him…' you fantasized in your head, then shook it, knowing that would never happen.

Across the school grounds, Amiboshi had become quiet as his friends jabbered on about who to ask to the prom. With his arms neatly folded on the lunch table, he looked towards the parking lot and kept his eyes glued on you. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply. 'I should ask (y.n)…but what if she already has a date…' reopening his purple eyes and glanced over at Tasuki and Hotohori. 'Those two would've asked her by NOW. They are always with her…they've had a lot of chances…maybe I should just forget it…' negotiated Amiboshi shaking his head hopelessly.

From across the table, a boy who resembled Amiboshi greatly knocked him out of his daze. "Hey Ami! You asking anyone special to the dance?" hinted the boy motioning towards you.

Amiboshi blinked a few times, and then waved his hand passively. "Well, I might…I don't know…" smiling, he got up to leave, but was instead pulled him back down by the sleeve.

"You idiot…why not ask her NOW, rather than later! A gal like (y.n) could be asked at any second! Make your move before any other guy can get to her!" explained the boy with a confident grin. "Either that or…" looking over at you, his grin widened. "…or I'll ask her."

Immediately Amiboshi put the boy in a friendly headlock and laughed at the advice. "Haha! Thanks Suboshi! But seriously, (y.n)'s mine to ask, not yours." Sticking out his tongue he added quietly. "You got Shoka remember!"

The boy who was in the headlock chuckled and nodded, "ok ok! It's only cause I'm your brother…otherwise I'd ask (y.n) first thing!"

The two twins laughed together, and then with an arm swung over each other's shoulder, they both walked into the school building.

Moving to the dark ends of the school grounds, we take you the alley where you had been attacked earlier in the year. There, staring at you with the usual evil glint in his light purple eyes, Tamahome smirked deviously. "Amazing, isn't she Tomo…" he mused out loud.

Tomo, who had been leaning against the brick wall, nodded. "Of course…although, she can be a pest…especially with that body guard of hers…Tasuki." He said the last word with such disgust, he spat afterwards. "Why do you even bother Tama…?"

Tama smiled and closed his eyes. "Simple Tomo…she's hard to get…I love the challenge of toying with her mind…destroying her from the inside out…her suffering is my lullaby…" he explained these analogies with such a calm expression, his voice lucid and smooth.

Tomo simply shrugged and asked out of the blue. "So, do you plan on getting her for the prom?" His voice had a hint of soft amusement.

Glancing back at you with lust filled eyes, he responded. "Obviously Tomo…I WILL have (y.n) Kuwaru for the prom…whether she likes it or not…"

'Urgh…last period…it still seems like the beginning of the day! School sucks…life sucks…studies suck…teachers suck…and you know what else sucks!' "OH HEY AMIBOSHI!" you suddenly refrained from completing your complaint list and greeted Amiboshi who had just entered biology class.

Turning his head in your direction, he smiled cheerfully and waved back at you. "Hey (y.n)! Just the girl I wanted to see!" he made his way over to you, but not before Shino, Kauru and Shoka took over.

All three girls crowded around your desk and planted their hands on top of your desk demandingly. Shino and Kauru were wearing determined masks, while Shoka had this mysterious, clouded expression. Either way, all three wanted SOMETHING!

"Uh…hi…guys?" You welcomed half sure of their reason for standing in front of you. Sweat dropping you waited for them to start.

Didn't take long really, seeing as Shino and Kauru immediately blabbering on and on about some god for saken topic. You only made out 2 words, and even THOSE you weren't completely sure of.

Pressing your palms against your ears, you started humming a tune to block out the insane noise coming from the two girls' mouths.

Once you heard pin-drop silence, you opened one eye and loosened the pressure against your ears. "Is it over?" you asked hesitantly.

Both girls nodded and cleared their throats one more time. This time, Shino began with a calm, normal toned voice. "Well (y.n), I…" instantly she was elbowed in the ribs by Kauru who demanded a "we" to the sentence, so Shino started over. "WE were wondering if Chichiri was single…"

Wow! You had to let out a small chuckle at the back of your head. Truthfully, your whole mind was on the floor laughing, but you didn't want to give these two girls that impression. So instead, you tiredly shrugged. "I honestly don't know guys…" Your eyes blinked a couple times after the SUDDEN change of spirit from Shino and Kari. They both looked totally heartbroken! Smirking, you added softly, "But I DO know that he will be at the prom."

Oh boy, that did it. Kari and Shino started to jump up and down, holding each other's hands during this process.

After a few more seconds of jumping, Amiboshi came up behind Shino and tapped her shoulder lightly, trying to get her attention. Coming to a complete stop, Shino looked over her shoulder to find Amiboshi blinking at her, "Oh hi Ami!" chimed Kari and Shino together. After a few minutes of staring, both of the girls squealed softly. Awkwardly, they both looked at you, and then at Amiboshi, then back at you. Instantly their faces lit up and their jubilant grins were replaced by evil, plotting smirks.

Shino glances at Amiboshi and winks, "Well, we were uh…just about to leave! Weren't we Kari…" her voice grew slightly more suspicious, as her smirk widened.

Kari also seemed to get the point, and smiled brightly. "Oh right! We were just gonna…leave! Come on Shoka! Class is about to start ya know…" linking her elbow with Shoka's, Kari started to walk away, but not before giving you a sly wink and two thumbs up.

Completely lost, you just blinked clueless. Suddenly, a piece of folded paper slipped into your hands. Looking down at the hand that had placed it there, and then following the arm up to the person's face, you saw Shoka leaving.

Staring down at the note, you decide to read it later, because Amiboshi had finally reached your desk. Putting the paper in your pocket, you folded your arms on the desk and looked up at Amiboshi. "So…um…you wanted to talk to me or something?" you asked find of lost.

The boy in front of you smiled sweetly. "Yea…actually, I uh…wanted to ask you um…" his words came short and he went quiet.

Again, you blinked at his shy attitude. "Uh…Ami…?" you called out looking into the boy's eyes.

He lifted up his head, and you saw the determination in his violet eyes. "(y.n)…" he started.

You nodded, "yea?"

Taking a deep breath, he rested his hands on your desk. "Will you go out with me?"

Author's Note: O……….M…………….G……….! vv! This chapter was………totally……..AMAZING! Sorry to sound narcissistic, but I THINK YOU WILL AGREE WITH ME! seriously, in my writing pad, I had underlined the part after where Tama and Tomo stop talking, as "probably only 4-5 pages so far…need more." Honest to god! Till that point, it was only supposed to be 4-5 typed out computer pages! But GUESS AGAIN YOU GUYS! I extended the speech so long and the scenarios so long, that it ended up being…checks 11 pages! Wowness! I totally didn't expect that! So now this chapter is a total of 15 pages…! Go me! Go me! ok well hope you enjoyed the breath taking Amiboshi-ness! drool I would love having him as a boyfriend! AFTER TASUKI WASUKI OF COURSE! KK BYEZ:P


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (DTH)

Disclaimer:………………………………..blah……..blah………blah……………….Hehe me no know what to shay….maybe the fact that….me no ownie anythingie??? Otay!

..::::…:: Recap ::…::::..

_The boy in front of you smiled sweetly. "Yea…actually, I uh…wanted to ask you um…" his words came short and he went quiet. _

_Again, you blinked at his shy attitude. "Uh…Ami…?" you called out looking into the boy's eyes. _

_He lifted up his head, and you saw the determination in his violet eyes. "(y.n)…" he started. _

_You nodded, "yea?" _

_Taking a deep breath, he rested his hands on your desk. "Will you go out with me?" _

Completely taken off guard, you kept staring bewilderedly at the boy in front of you. Your mouth hadn't even twitched, and the only sign of life that was omitted from your body, was a timely blink.

In your head, you hit yourself. 'Damnit…he's just had to come out and ask…like a gentlemen…why the hell would he think of doing that?!?! Who is a gentleman these days?! I thought they were extinct! Geez…' You mentally scolded yourself a few more times.

Outside, in the real world, Amiboshi cocked an eye brow at you and in attempts to awake you from your mental sleep; he waved his hand in front of your face. "Hey… (y.n)??? You alive???" sweat dropping, he laughed nervously. "So uh…would you like to accompany me to the prom?" He asked once again, this time more casually.

Swooping back into reality, you shook your head. "OH! Um…yea…Ami…look I uh…well…" words had abandoned you it seemed, and you couldn't get your message across. 'Damnit…I just wish the stupid bell would-"

"RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the sound yelled into each and every classroom, granting freedom to the students.

'OH…well…that works…' you mused mentally. So taking this chance, you zipped out of the classroom with your notebooks in hand. 'Must…get…looost!!!' running from Amiboshi, you hurried towards your locker. "Come on, come on, come on! I have to get out of here!" Due to your anxiety and need to escape, you managed to screw up the combination to your locker a total of 5 times before getting it right.

Finally you got it open, chucked your books in, grabbed your book bag, and slammed the door all in an amazing record time of 10 seconds! At once, you sprinted out of the locker bay and exited the school. Finding the parking lot, you slowed down to a light jog, knowing Amiboshi wouldn't be following anymore. 'Salvation! Well, at least now I have the weekend to think about Amiboshi's offer. Wow, he must think I'm a bitch or something…I just…ran after he asked me…' Biting your lip, you looked up from the ground and stopped.

Leaning against his red convertible all by himself, was Tasuki. He noticed you had arrived and waved at you. "Hey bunny! Took ya long enough…what did you do? Flirt with every guy in the hall then come skipping to the parking lot?" Grinning slyly, he came up to you and placed his hand on top of your head, messing it up.

You tilted your head to the side, not caring whether he screwed your hair up. "Hey, wait…where's everyone else?" You kept looking to the sides as if paranoid. To the left, no one. To the right, no one. Above your head, 'definitely not' you thought stupidly. Then looking back at Tasuki, you threw the question back at him through your eyes.

He simply leaned back against his car and folded his arms across his chest. (SORRY I HAVE TO SAY…drool!!!) The way the sun's rays ricocheted off his fiery orange hair, and the perfect angle of his face made him look so…different to you, for an odd reason you had to lower your gaze, as heat started to flow to your cheek bones. 'What the hell is WRONG with me?! Geez…this is REALLY starting to bug me!' You were too caught up in your own little world to hear Tasuki's answer.

Brushing his hand through his silky red hair, he sighed. "Well let's see now…Chichi went back to that office in downtown to get his report from the interview, and um…" He paused and tapped his index finger against his chin. "Um…I'm pretty sure Nuriko is still in Jujitsu class…idiot, has to be so tough…I could probably beat him ya know…" he forgot about you for a second and concluded with a karate stance and kicked the air mindlessly.

Coming back the reality of Tokyo, Japan, he stood straight. "Hey bunny? You ok? You look like someone just asked you out for a few bucks." Closing his eyes tightly, he rubbed his palm atop your head ONCE AGAIN, making your hair a jungle.

You looked at him from the corner of your eyes and began to think again. 'Well…he is um…kinda…' Stopping immediately, you shook your head and literally DOVE into the front passenger seat of the car. "Come on Tasuki-Wasuki! I'm huuuuuungry! And I distinctly remember Chichiri saying he would cook his famous Teriyaki Fried Rice!!! Come on!!!" you urged honking the horn like a mad, psycho path.

Tasuki stared at you weirdly. 'What the hell was that?' Shaking his head, he shrugged off your unusual behavior and grinned his trademark, goofy grin. "Alright, alright princess! Just promise not to drool all over my car. I just got it cleaned yesterday!"

"Oh ha…ha…VERY funny Tasuki…NOW PWEEEEEEESE HURRY!!! MY…STOMACH…NEEDS…NUTRIENTS!!!!" cradling your stomach, you watched Tasuki laugh and jump in next to you in the driver's seat.

Both of you laughed and then relaxed as Tasuki left the school grounds. On the way down the street, Tasuki laid his fingers on the radio controls and put it onto the American rock station. As if someone had just switched on the hyper mode on you, you started singing along with the music. You hands were tapping against your thighs, and your head was slightly bobbing with the beat.

"_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you"_

Tasuki kept his gaze on the road, but occasionally, he would glance towards you from the corner of his eye. 'I never noticed how grown up she can look.' Realizing his own thoughts, he puked mentally. 'What the fuck?!?!?! Gross! I just suddenly lost my appetite…oh fuckin shit how DISGUSTING!!!' he took his attention off of you right away, going back to the road ahead. Lightly, he started to mumble to himself, saying how ridiculous he can be.

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know"_

Looking out into the street, you sighed. 'This is…nice…' obviously not. You couldn't even look at Tasuki. 'Why not?! He's like…my BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!' mentally you kept pounding your head against a wooden desk.

Maybe, even if it was oblivious to you and your childish mind, could it be that you were keeping a dark secret locked up inside of you? For as long as you've known Tasuki, he's been there. When you needed help, he was the first person to enter your mind. If you needed to cry, you would always go to HIM. No one else…JUST him…

In the background, both minds were restless as they heard the lyrics swim out of the radio…

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret"_

Now completely annoyed, Tasuki grunted, "AAAGH!!!" reaching for the volume dial, he increased the voice, with hopes to demolish the serious atmosphere.

"_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know"

Finally, it was only a few minutes till you arrived at your house. Inside, you thanked Suzaku for his generosity. 'Once I'm out of this car…I can run upstairs…to my room…and figure out everything with a clear mind!' Nodding, you reached into your pockets casually. Within your pocket, you felt paper, and brought it out. 'Oh! The note Shoka gave me before Ami asked me out! Um…' You unfolded the parchment and began to skim the letter.

"Hey (y.n). I was wondering…can you tell me if Tasuki is going to the prom? If so…would it be alright if I um…well…asked him? I wanna ask you first, seeing as you and him are like…really close. Just wanted to get your opinion before I like…crossover into someone's territory or something like that Ok well, please let me know ok? My number is: 445-276-3397. Thanks a lot (y.n)! –Shoka"

Unintentionally, your fingers had dug into the edge of the note, and had slightly crumpled the paper. Once you noticed, you loosened your grip immediately. 'Whoa…' After reading the note a few more times, you found yourself burning up a little. 'Well, I guess it would be ok…if Tasuki is going anyway…' Again, you looked over at him and felt heat transfer to your face. Whipping your head back to face the front, you lowly whispered, "Uh…Tasuki…"

He glanced at you and "hmm-ed".

Your palms had become a little sweaty, but you managed. Covering up your serious attitude, you grinned up at him. "Would you by any chance be attending the prom?"

As if not caring, he shrugged negatively. "Naw, seriously bunny, I think it's a waste of time…guys wanting to dance, and the gals all shy…wow…sounds like mucho fun…"

"Your Spanish skills are impeccable Tasuki-Wasuki." You noted in a monotone voice. Blinking boredly, you asked, "why not though?" your sudden sadness surprised you a little.

He shrugged once again. "Well…" A small smirk crept onto his face, and you knew what was coming instantly. "For starters! There will be NO hot chicks! Number two! Dancing just isn't my thing. And three…" his cheery voice became soft. "And three…" He glanced at you from the corner of his amber, almost golden eyes. "…it won't be any fun…"

Raising your eyebrow, you shook your head. "But what if someone asks you? Are you going to let them down, AND NOT ATTEND?!" The last part you exercised dramatically, placing your forearm over your forehead as if rehearsing a play.

Tasuki sweat dropped, "uh…how is the play thing going?"

"Not good…" you reply flatly.

"Ah…I see…"

"Oh yea…the teacher's a bitch…"

"I know…"

"Mmmhm…"

"Right…"

"Definitely…"

"I'm sure…" replied Tasuki dryly, keeping his attention on the stop lights.

After a few minutes of silence…the two of you cracked up. "IDIOT! We kept that up for like hours at my grandma's house remember?! Hahaha!" Through each period of laughs, you gasped for air.

Tasuki agreed by nodding. He had been to your grandma's house so many times, that he called her an old fart NOT TO MENTION, the fact that she scolds HIM more than her own grandchildren! It was quite funny to watch him and your grandma fight over something stupid. They were only joking, both of them, so it was funnier.

Shaking your head, you suppressed all of the giggles and kept them locked behind a small, satisfied smile.

Tasuki also did the same, except he locked HIS laugh attack behind a devilish smirk. (drool) "Hey (y.n)," he began keeping his eyes glued to the road, "now that you mention it, why are you asking about me going to the prom?" His voice held a large amount of cockiness.

You effortlessly shrugged. 'Cause one of my friends wants to ask you out…' you admitted in your mind. ONCE AGAIN, that pounding, jealous feeling kicked in, but you ignored it all you could. "Well, you know…if I go, what I mean is, if someone asks me…I was wondering if YOU would be there." Facing Tasuki, you punched him lightly in the arm. "We can't have a party without the legendary Genrou!"

At this last comment, Tasuki grinned and you could tell that he agreed. "Well no da! I'm like…what?! The king of parties!"

"I was gonna say 'clown'…but king works too…" you chuckled.

"Alright punk, next question, HAS anyone asked you? Or are you waiting for a special hottie?" Of course this was meant to be a joke, but you became silent and looked down at your lap.

"Well…actually…" You started, your hands becoming sweaty again. "I uh…today in biology class…you know Amiboshi right?"

Tasuki nodded, mentally growing angry, trying not to look bothered. "Yea? What about him?"

"Well uh…he kinda…asked me out…and I didn't answer him, I just kinda ran out of the room." You added a nervous laugh.

Coincidentally a red light lit, causing Tasuki to come to a stop. Unbeknownst to you, his grip on the steering wheel had tightened, and his teeth were gritting. His magnificent gold eyes had also sharpened in the heat of the moment. Once again he tried his hardest not to look altered. "Oh, that's cool. So um…are you going to um…go with him?" Unintentionally, his voice came out a tad bit harsher than he had meant it to.

Suddenly shocked by his tone, you kept your gaze down at your lap. 'Is he mad?' you shook your head. "I really don't know…he's SUPER sweet…and I feel like I can trust him…the problem is I haven't known him for that long…"

Instantly, Tasuki responded, "then how can you expect him to be as sweet or as trust worthy as you think?" Again, his voice was a little accusing.

Your eyes opened wider a little more than usual. 'Why is he yelling?' Biting your bottom lip, you gazed out into the street. "I don't know Tasuki…I just know I can…he's not like other guys…he actually cares…like…he's interested in what I'm thinking…and he's funny too. I wanted to um…go out with someone I have a really good relation with…I can trust and tell anything to them…you know…" Smiling to lighten the mood, you gave a peace sign. "…the sappy, perfect boyfriend."

In some success, you saw the boy driving smile genuinely. He brushed his fingers through his gorgeous red hair, and sighed. "Hmm…ok…fine. You win. Good luck with flute head…"

You connected your fist with the top of his head, "what was that?" you voice was dull and un-amused, but Tasuki could tell you were joking.

"Well, he's your boyfriend! He plays the flute…you didn't know? I've seen him and his twin playing it…" Grasping the steering wheel, he drove forward and then turned into your driveway.

Your lips curved into a satisfied smile, but instantly, you recalled Shoka's note, and your eyes narrowed. 'Damn…I thought I forgot…' Sighing, you kept your head down. "Hey Tasuki…"

Tasuki looked over at you and nodded, "Yea?"

"Are you sure…you're not going to the prom?" You asked with a slight hint of begging in your voice.

Frowning, he parked the car, and placed his elbow on the shoulder of your seat so as to face you. "Well, like I said before…I don't think I would have fun…" He shook his head. "So I seriously doubt that I'll go…"

Your heart sank deep inside you, though, you really didn't know why. 'Why am I suddenly depressed?!' But you nodded slowly, and opened the door of the car. "Well, ok. It's up to you…" Not looking back, you walked up the front stairs and placed your hand on the door knob. "Alright well…" throwing away your sad emotions, you grinned over your shoulder at Tasuki. "BYE TASUKI-WASUKI!!!!!"

A little thrown off, Tasuki smiled softly at you. "Bye bunny." Inside, his mind was going on and off about your sudden changes of emotion and moods. 'She's alright…I hope…' Pulling out of your driveway, he waved at you, and you waved back with a fake smile on your face.

'What's wrong with me? Seeing him leave…it hurts why more than seeing a brother leaving…it feels more like…watching a lover vanish…' Instantaneously, your eyes went completely wide. 'Shit…' was all you said before retreating back into your house and running up the stairs, ignoring Chichiri's friendly platter of chocolate cookies.

"Hi… (y.n)…" he watched up hurry up the stairs and slam your door hard against the frame, and then he heard the lock click. "What's wrong with her?" He shrugged it off and went back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. 'She'll be alright ya know…'

Back in your room, you had started to do your math homework, but still thinking about your odd remarks. 'What the hell was all that for? Why am I all of a sudden depressed when he doesn't talk to me…or is mad at me? Or hell! Leaves my house!' Shaking your head violently, you concentrated on the math formulas, trying to erase Tasuki from your mind for a few hours.

Author's Note: WASNT...THAT...EXCITING?! Hehe Tasuki and You are getting preeeeeeeeeeetty serious!!! Too bad NEITHER OF YOU REALIZE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Geeeez...I mean...get a clue!!! You're soooooo dense!!!!!!!!!!!! rolls eyes anyway...HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!! I SURE DID!!!!! I kinda had to delay though...cuz I was SUPER busy...but I'm getting into gear now...and am hoping that I have the 10th, and 11th chapters by the end of this weekend!!! wish me luck!!!! kk byez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Dum Dee Dum Dee Dum Dee Dum Dee….oh it's you guys again? Oh well…same thing…don't…or Do-Not, own anything…related to Fushigi Yuugi…but of course you already KNEW that. Hmm???

'Geez… (y.n) can sure be weird…she practically kicked me out of the driveway…' Sighing deeply, Tasuki closed the door to his apartment and stared ahead of him. "Shit…Chiriko found the Mountain Dew…" Sweat dropping, Tasuki cautiously entered Chiriko's domain, which was now the living room. "Hello?" Popping his head from behind the door, he looked all over the room. (Insert creepy scary movie song) DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!! "CHIRIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!"

Immediately, a sugar high Chiriko appeared bouncing up and down. "YEA YEA YEA?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WANT WANT?! I DIDN'T DOOOOOOOO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS BARNEY!!!!!!!!! HE TRIED TO ROB US!!!! WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Jumping away, he dove onto the couch. Then, after a few muffled whispering, his small head emerged from the top of the couch. "Ch! ROGER! This is uh…captain Spiffy, I am reporting for the case of the missing tofu!"

Amongst the small whispering, and fake commando act, Tasuki sweat dropped with his face drooping lower. "He…is my brother…god…I knew him well…" Leaving SLOWLY, he left Chiriko and the living room alone…knowing full well that he would have to clean up for his brother's mess. 'That should be loooooooads of fun…' Shaking his head, he journeyed up the stairs and turned towards the hallway that led to his room.

On his way, he turned his head to glance at the wall. 'Pch…stupid pictures…I should probably get rid of the ones with dad…that bastard shouldn't even be called our father…' Shaking his head, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "He never acted like one anyway…"

He looked to the other side, and saw pictures of him and his younger brother, except this was when Chiriko was only a toddler. Smiling blissfully, Tasuki stopped and stared at the picture. As if in a strange trance, he traced the picture's frame. 'Heh…he's a cute kid…he shouldn't have gone through that…' Instantly, Tasuki's mind leapt back a few years ago, when Chiriko was in 6th grade.

::::…Flash Back…:::: 

"JIM! STAY AWAY FROM THOSE CHILDREN!!!" yelled a girl with light hazel hair. She was lying against the wall clutching her arm. "DID YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!!" This time, tears slipped down her face as she stretched out her arm to stop the man.

The man, who was holding a wooden baseball bat glared daggers back at the woman. "Sheryl! You stay out of this! This is between that brat and me!" Bringing a bottle up to his lips, the man drank a large amount of the liquid then threw the bottle at the wall, right above the girl's head. "Now…as for you! Tasuki! Get your ASS over here!!!"

In the corner of the room, two children were huddled together, holding each other. One kid had moved in front of the other, trying to shield the younger child from the maniac known as their father.

The older child, who stood defiantly with his body covering his younger brother, shook his head furiously. "MAKE ME YOU DRUNK ASSHOLE!" Quickly, he brought his arms up to make an "X" against the solid bat that swung towards him.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" The man with the weapon yelled harshly. Immediately, he swung the bat in his hands at Tasuki, who in turn took the blow in order to protect his brother. "Why you! Take this! And this!!!" again and again, the older man threw his strength into the weapon and kept repeating the abuse.

Each time, Tasuki could only wince. 'This…this is nothing…' Then the fatal attack came upon the 14 year old. While attempting to gather up his balance, his father held the bat firmly in his hands, and dangerously connected it with Tasuki's ribs. Having the breath taken out of him, he fell to his knees, clutching his side. 'What…the hell…is his…problem!'

From the sidelines, the woman who had been holding her arm, had risen from the ground and had begun walking over to the man. "Jim! Please! I'm begging you!!! Stop this right now! They are only children! OUR children for heaven's sakes!!!" Tossing her head to the side, she wept. Tears cascading down her cheeks, she glared hatefully at her husband. "IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON THAT BOY, I WILL CALL THE POLICE!!! DO YOU UNDERSTA…" her courageous speech was however halted.

Huskily, with a wolf-like snarl, Jim spun on his heels and threw himself onto his wife. With his large hands against Sheryl's neck, he pressed his weight against her throat. "You even THINK about dialing that number, and I'll kill you! Do YOU understand ME Sheryl?!" Growling under his breath, he pushed harder, causing the woman underneath him to gag.

Whilst all of this was taking place, Tasuki was staring horrified at the event in front of him. 'He…he won't let go of her…' Gritting his teeth together, he began to stumble to his feet, but then a small hand from behind him caught his shirt.

"Big brother…don't go! Mommy will be ok…come on! We have to get help!" Piped Chiriko from behind the pillow he had been grasping against his chest.

Tasuki stared at his brother with uncertainty. "Chiriko I…"

"TASUKI! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! GET OUT OF HERE AND SAVE YOURSELF AND YOUR BROTHER! GO!!! GET HELP!!!" cried their mother once again receiving another hard push of weight from her husband's hands. While choking, she glanced at her sons and, with tears still forming behind her beautiful emerald green eyes, she smiled. "Go…I'll be fine…LEAVE!!!"

That was it. Turning his head so as not to see the pain his mother was going through he gathered up his younger brother, and held his hand through the house, running towards the front doors. 'We'll be back mom! I swear!'

Running behind Tasuki, with his hand holding onto his big brothers', Chiriko started to panic. "Brother! Where are we going?! What about the police?!" Chirikos' voice indicated a few tears bubbling in his throat.

Tasuki, who had just ran out of the house, turned down the street and shut his eyes tight trying not to think about his mothers' fate. "We're going to (y.n)s' house first! We'll figure out the rest over there!" Then, hushing his younger brother, Tasuki ran up the stairs to your apartment. Once at the top of the stairs, he immediately started to pound on the door without stopping.

Chiriko, being the innocent little boy, began to ring the bell. "(Y.N)! HELP! HELP!!!" he cried still pushing the button.

Tasuki joined in, "(Y.N)! CHICHIRI!!! HELP OUR OUT MOM!!! DAMNIT! OPEN THE FUCKIN…"

Chichiri had swung open the front door and had his eyes wide open. Really, his expression read worried sick, but you couldn't tell much. "What on EARTH are you doing he…"

Chiriko instantly halted his out of control button pushing and weaved around Tasuki. "Chichiri!!! Help mommy!!! Help her before he kills her!!!!" The boy grabbed Chichiris' shirt and grasped it tightly in his fists. "Help her!!!" Chiriko pressed his face against the older boys' chest and finally let loose his tears.

Behind Chichiri, a sleepy eyed you appeared, with hair that was flying everywhere. "Hey Tasuki-Wasuki…what are…" you yawned then continued, "…you doing here?"

Upon meeting your eyes, Tasuki couldn't hold it in. Rushing around Chiriko and Chichiri, he threw himself onto you. Then, wrapping his arms around your body, his eyes shut tightly and what should have been tears of fright came out as painful snarls of hate. "He's…he's going to Kill HER (Y.N)! If we don't get help! He'll KILL HER!!!" his face hid itself in your (color) hair, and his whole body trembled.

You looked up at your older brother as if asking for advice to stop Tasuki's suffering. Looking up at the older boy's face, you hugged him back.

Chichi, who had figured out the whole situation, stood up and ran into the living room. His eyes quickly locking onto the phone and he hastily brought his fingers to the dial pad. Within seconds his voice was exclaiming at the secretary on the other side for immediate assistance. "YES I HAVE AN EMERGANCY! I HAVE A DRUNK FATHER WHO IS ABOUT TO COKE A YOUNG CHILDS' MOTHER TO DEATH!" on the receiving end of the phone, a few mumbled procedures were stated. "Uh…yes the address is 245 Shikonai Avenue, it's a few blocks from Kuzisaki airport…yes of course…arigato."

Slowly he placed the receiver down on the stand and sighed. 'Poor kid…it's always been like this ya know…I've even talked to his dad…but going this far…" shaking his head unbelievingly, Chichiri returned to the entrance to find you, Chiriko and Tasuki all huddled together on the steps.

"Shhhh…it'll be alright you guys…just you see…Chichi just called for help…your mom will be fine." You smiled at the younger boy who had fallen asleep beside you, with his head leaning against your shoulder. "He's so quite…shame he had to see all that…" and that's when your smiled flipped to a frown.

Tasuki, who was sitting on your other side, put an arm around your shoulder. "He'll be fine…once this day is over…" Suddenly, Tasuki's voice turned cold and spiteful, "…once that son of a bitch is locked behind bars…" you could feel his grip around you tighten, and from the corner of your eyes, you saw his knuckles tense.

You in turned glanced up at Chichiri. After a few awkward shrugs and looks between Chiriko and Tasuki, Chichiri sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"(y.n), you stay here with the boys, I'm going to meet up with the police at Tasuki's house." Upon revealing his intentions, Tasuki stood up instantly.

"IF YOU'RE GOING, THEN SO AM I!!!" with clenched fists, Tasuki stared with solid amber eyes. "Please Chichiri…she's my MOM! Not to mention my younger brothers'!" he motioned beside you to the small child who was calmly releasing signs of slumber. "If mom dies, who the hell is going to take care of us? Not that bastard who is legally labeled as our father! Hell no!" By this time, Tasuki had stepped forward and his knuckles had obtained a white color from the force of his hatred.

Chichiri was about to reply, when his cell phone began to sound in his pocket. He reached down and pulled it out, then placed it to his ear. "Yea?" he said still keeping his eyes glued on the determined boy in front of him. As if being shot in the chest, Chichiri's eyes shot open, then squinted as he winced. "Of course I'll be right there!" Immediately, without relaying a message to you, he ran out of the house.

Without a word, Tasuki ran after him. "Wait!" with his arm outstretched, Tasuki attempted to leap into the car, but Chichiri pushed him out right away, causing the boy to fall onto the gravel. "NO! CHICHIRI LET ME COME!!!" Chichiri however, ignored Tasuki's pleas and drove towards his house.

You came rushing out of the house and fell to Tasuki's side. "Tasuki stop this Bullshit and come inside right now!" you yelled hitting his shoulder.

Tasuki in turn shook his head violently and got to his feet. "Sorry (y.n). I can't…you stay here with Chiriko. I'm leaving!" and with that, he sprinted down the block towards his own home.

"No Tasuki!!! Come back!" it occurred to you that Chiriko was still inside. You had laid him down on the couch in your living room. 'Poor kid…but…I have to go after Tasuki!' Making up your mind, you gathered yourself up and ran after Tasuki.

As you hurried to catch up with him, Tasuki had just arrived at his house though; he had been standing there paralyzed. 'I…I can't. What if…' Suddenly a police officer rushed past, pushing Tasuki to the side.

"Move it kid! A crime scene is no place for children!" The man disappeared behind the entrance door.

At this, Tasuki's legs came to life immediately. "C-crime scene?! What?!" He bolted up the stairs as fast as he could and barged into the house. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A CRIME…?"

Chichiri, who had gotten there a few minutes ago, stared at Tasuki emotionlessly, "Tasuki…I'm…I'm sorry…" stepping to the side he dropped his head down mournfully.

With a horrified, grimacing expression, Tasuki's mother lay there motionless, as if sleeping through a nightmare that would never end… An officer approached the body with a black sheet to cover the corpse, only to be halted by Tasuki's pained cry of anguish.

"NO!!! STAY AWAY FROM HER!! DID YO HEAR ME?!?! I SAID STAY AWAY!!!" yelled Tasuki running to his mother's side. He stood in front of her protectively and the officer withdrew with the same sympathetic expression as Chichiri. After a few seconds of awkward, strict silence, Tasuki finally fell to his knees, but he turned his body so he was facing his mother on the floor. "M-mom…you were…"

At that moment, you came dashing in with your chest heaving every inhale and exhale you managed. Upon meeting the center of the room where Tasuki sulked, you raised your palm over your mouth to suppress a heart shattering gasp. 'Mrs. Sugashiro…' tears were bubbling within your eyes, and you just wanted to fall to the ground. Looking to the boy beside the dead body, your eyes widened. "T-Tasuki?!" Your legs stepped forward.

Tasuki's eyes had become completely glazed over with moisture that never seemed to fall. "(y.n)…she's…she's gone…" Snapping his head to where you were, he exclaimed angrily, "SHE'S GONE!!!" As he grasped the horrible truth, he punched the ground beneath him with his fists again and again.

Walking past your brother, who had placed a heavy hand on your shoulder, you fell to your knees next to Tasuki. "Tasuki…I…I'm so sorry…" Tears now cascaded down your face, as you brought a hand up to wipe them away.

Tasuki however shifted his body so he was facing you and removed the drops for you with his own thumb. "No…it's fine…" Sniffling, he closed his eyes softly, and then…for the first time since you've known this body, you saw beads of water fall down his cheeks solemnly.

With widened eyes, you stared at the boy. 'Tasuki…' you reached out with one hand to touch his face, provide some kind of comfort.

Instead, with one swift motion, Tasuki lunged forward and latched onto you, instantly wrapping his arms around your body in a tight, needing hug. "(y.n)…there's no one else…and…he got away…" he turned his head so his face hid in your (color) hair, shielding him from the world. His voice was muffled, but he continued, "and…I promise…now that there is no one else…I'll be there for you…ok…? I promise…" After confessing, his shoulders shook ever so slightly, indicating crying.

With one look over your shoulder at your brother, you began to cry harder, and hugged Tasuki back just as hard. "…ok…"

::::…End of Flash Back…::::

Taking in a deep sigh, Tasuki started down the hallway and retreated to his room. 'Yea…after that… (y.n) changed too…' He turned towards his desk on which his computer lied, and flopped down onto the chair. 'Only a few months after that…' Tasuki browsed through the internet and came to his email inbox. Clicking through junk mail, he directed his mouse to the file with his saved emails. There, he clicked on an email that had been sent to him a few years ago by you. 'I remember this…'

::::…Flash Back…::::

"CHIRIKO LEAVE ME ALONE!!! GEEZ I JUST HAVE TO CHECK MY MAIL AND I'LL BE DOWN TO PLAY FOOTBALL!!! Geez! That kid can be such an ass…" slamming the door to his room, Tasuki sat on the chair in front of his desk and opened up his mailbox. A new mail had arrived just a few minutes ago, and it was from you. 'That's kinda…weird…isn't (y.n) supposed to be at her mom's house this weekend?' Cocking an eyebrow at the mail, he clicked on it and read.

_"Tasuki…can you please come over as fast at you can? Um…mom just…mom just…she's gone Tasuki…she isn't coming back…her cancer…the doctors said they tried…just please…come over please…" _

_-(y.n) Kuwaru_

'G-gone? What the…' with a troubled expression on his face, he quickly gathered his coat and skipped every step down the stairs. "HEY CHIRIKO! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, I'M AT (Y.N)'S PLACE ALRIGHT?"

A young Chiriko came running out of the living room and whined, "Awww…fine…HURRY BACK!!!"

Shutting the door behind him, Tasuki ran down the street and turned into your apartment complex. 'I hope…she's alright…' hoped Tasuki reaching your apartment door. He banged his fist against the wood and called out your name. "(y.n)? Hey, what happened? Chichiri!"

The door swung open, and Chichiri walked out, with his head hanging low. His cell phone was in his hands, and Tasuki could see that Chichiri was gripping it unusually tight. Chichiri looked up for a second as a greeting, and moved to the side to let Tasuki in. "She's up stairs…" he pointed up the stairs and closed the door behind Tasuki.

Tasuki became more confused and grabbed his friend's shoulders. "What the hell happened?" His eyes were staring straight at Chichiri, who in response closed his eyes grievingly.

"I just got a call Tasuki. Our mother just passed away…in the hospital…we were about to leave for her house…when my cell phone rang and the doctor on the other line told me…Seriously though…I hated telling (y.n)…" Shaking his head hopelessly, Chichiri shook out of Tasuki's grip and walked into the living room.

Not knowing what the hell was going, Tasuki bolted up the stairs and, (I told you he doesn't knock…rolls eyes) barged into your room.

The room was dark, seeing as it was night, and the lights were switched off. Tasuki felt around for the lamp, but instead tripped over something hard, resulting in a large yelp. "DAMNIT TO HELL!!!" Sitting down in place, he grasped his toe in his hands. "Awww…poor toe…my precious…" hissing at the pain, he looked around trying to adjust his eyes to the atmosphere. In the process, he saw the outline of someone else huddled on the ground near the foot of the bed. '(y.n)…?'

Sure enough there were you, clutching your favorite pillow. "Tasuki…you're such a…clumsy…dope…" between words, you sniffled and wiped your face with your forearm. Again, you hugged yourself and hid your face behind the pillow. "So…you…you got my email?" Sniffling again, you cried.

Tasuki just kept his eyes on you, "(y.n)…I…I came as soon as I could…" Now on his knees, he crawled up to you and sat at your side. "Hey…come on now…don't cry…you know I HATE seeing you cry…" smiling a little bit, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and brought your body against his chest.

In reply, you pressed your body against Tasuki's chest and cried into it. "Well…I'm SO sorry for crying when my mother just died…real silly right?" sarcasm was still present it seemed.

Tasuki simply smiled warmly. "Shhhh…that's why I'm here stupid…" Tasuki's grip on you tighten and you in return clasped his shirt in your fists, soaking the material with your tears. "Fine…I'll let you cry for now…" He rubbed your arm with his hand in order to warm you up. 'She's just a kid…younger than me…and this happened to her…NOW.' Unbeknownst to him, you had fallen into a soft slumber beneath his grip.

'He's always…been here…' a few drops fell down your face as you slept. 'Mom…I hope…you're fine…' your hands gripped Tasuki's shirt tight as your teeth grit against each other. "Mom…my…" you once again began to cry into the boy's chest, and really, you hated it.

Looking down at the girl in his arms, Tasuki laid his head down on yours. "You'll be fine…just…don't think about it…" Closing his eyes as well, Tasuki joined you in a warm hearted nap.

::::…End of Flash Back…::::

Snapping back into reality, Tasuki shook his head distractedly. 'Heh…yea… (y.n) was such a kid…idiot.' Tasuki smiled. To him, you were always going to be his favorite little "sister".

Suddenly, another memory popped into Tasuki's mind. "Haha! Oh boy…do I remember that flick…" allowing his memories to take hold on him, he watched the mental movie.

::::…Flash Back…::::

"Hey Tasuki-Wasuki! Lookie! I found a bunny!!! Lookie!" cried an 8 year old version of you. Your face was filled with joy as the bunny hopped out of your grasp and retreated to a hole in the ground.

Tasuki, who was 10 years old, watched you satisfied. 'Weirdo…she's scaring it more than playing with it…' Shaking his head, he ran up to you. "Hey idiot…you're face is scaring it…" Sneering at your stupidity, he rubbed your head with his hand.

"No I'm not!!!" Crossing your arms defiantly, escaped from Tasuki's grasp. "It's so cute though Tasuki-Wasuki! Don't you t'ink so?" your voice held so much enthusiasm, Tasuki couldn't help but grin.

Smirking Tasuki replied, "It looks more like a duster than an actual bunny…" he outstretched his hand to pet the animal, and immediately withdrew. "AH! DAMN FUR BALL!!!" Tasuki instantly stuck his index finger in his mouth trying to remove the traces of blood.

You couldn't help but point at Tasuki. "Hehe! Tasuki-Wasuki versus. Mr. Bunny! Hahaha!" You practically fell over laughing, cradling your stomach at the same time.

All Tasuki could do was stand there and frown irately. "Humph…damn…bunny…" amazingly enough, he kept sucking on his finger, and you began to laugh HARDER!

"OOOOOOOOOOH! Tasuki-Wasuki said a bad word!!!" Though, while you said this, your voice wasn't serious, it was more, 'I'm going to tell on you, JUST KIDDING' kind of voice. Sitting up after a few more minutes of laughing, you looked around for the small critter to find that it had fled. "Awww…I wanted to play with it…" pouting, you got up and sat next to Tasuki. "Tasuki-Wasuki…the bunny left…I think your face scared it more than mine…" your fingers fondled with a random dandelion in front of you.

Tasuki just snorted, "Good riddens! I would've punted that fluff ball out of the park anyway…" Tasuki was STILL sucking on his finger, but it was just for a goofy show now.

"Stupid rabbit…biting me when I have karate pwactice after this…" moped Tasuki.

You laughed a little more, and then fell backwards, lying down on the grass. "Tasuki…you're weiwd…" slumming each word with lazy baby talk, you rolled down the hill you and Tasuki were on. "Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!" With hands outstretched above you head, your body tumbled down the hill like a barrel.

Once you reached the bottom of the hill, you saw Tasuki run down towards you.

"(y.n), you know I think you've got mental problems." Tasuki smiled toothily and landed next to you. "Those and a knack with aminals."

You smiled warmly at this. "Darn right!"

"OK…yea (y.n), we have to fix that complete angelic lingo of yours…it's just too nice…starting tomorrow…IM TEACHING YOU HOW TO SWEAR!" The last word was emphasized with great pride.

Laughing, you felt something soft rub against your nose, giving you the urge to sneeze. Before you could actually follow through with your plans, Tasuki interfered. "Alright…for one thins DON'T MOVE! Secondly, there is a fur ball on you. I ask for permission to kill it." It was more of a statement than an actual question, but hey! That's Tasuki.

Immediately, you held your breath after saying, "Don't you dare Tasuki! I want to keep my face if you don't mind…" So you silently waited while Tasuki tapped his feet impatiently.

"Soooo…tempting….PLEASE (Y.N) CAN I SHOOT IT!!!" pleaded Tsuki pathetically.

You steadily sat there, but you eyes glared at Tasuki, giving him an obvious answer.

Tolling his eyes annoyed, he agreed. "Fine…I won't…Hey (y.n), you know…from this angle that bunny on your nose makes you look like a bunny yourself!" The boy broke out into laughter, and pretty soon you HAD to laugh.

"Shhhh! Tasuki…I…can't…move…remember?!" Unable to hold it in, you let out the laughter that had accumulated. As a result, the bunny that had been perched on your nose had leapt up into the air and was now racing away.

Tasuki gawked for a few minutes before rolling on the floor laughing. "THAT THING DID A SUMERSAULT IN THE AIR!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" The boy was a lost cause…

You got up, brushed off your jeans and stared at Tasuki. "Sometimes, I worry about him…no no no…I mean…he's nice and everything! He just…needs help…fast…I mean…call 911 kinda fast…seriously…" walking right past Tasuki, you kept mumbling to yourself. "He just has some brain damage…I don't know what him mommy as thinking sending him to school…it isn't working…" With a sigh, you hit Tasuki gently across the head and the two of you raced back home, with your new nickname…

::::…End Of Flash Back…::::

Sighing satisfied, Tasuki relaxed in his computer chair. 'Those were the days…' After a few minutes, a beeping sound came from his computer, drawing Tasuki's attention back to the screen. "A new message? Wtf?" Quickly he opened his inbox and sure enough, there was a new message from you.

_"Hey Tasuki-Wasuki! Just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about not going to the prom either…so…I was wondering if instead you wanted to hangout at my house or go watch a movie? Alrighty! Um…what else…uh…if you are gonna change your mind and plan on going tell me okie dokie? Cause Chichiri and Nuri-chan are chaperoning, so I can just hitch an easy ride with them! As your younger sister I ORDER YOU TO ATTEND!!!(Plzzzzzzz?!) Okie dokie! Think about it plz! I would really like you to be there!_

_-Stupidly, BuNnY v()v_

Again, he had to sigh. 'Geez…It's not like I DON'T wanna go…ok well yea that is the case…but if I go…all I'll be doing is running from raging fan-girls who will all want a piece…of…me…………….' All of a sudden, Tasuki's fingers were jolting through the keyboard faster than a college student who is writing a last minute report. (That's really fast…trust me…--'''')

The reply was simple…something you would expect from this red-haired god. (sweat drop!!! Droolage…)

"Surez…I'll go…I mean…it's ONLY cuz you asked so nicely! fantasizes about gals Yea! So consider me there! By the way, you going with Ami? Cuz I could give you a ride…alrighty well cat you later Bunny!" 

…Genrou…

With that, he clicked the send button and shut down his computer. Then, walking out of his room he passed the same pictures that held all his memories. 'Alright alright…so I'm going…what next?' Walking down the stairs, he ignored the outrageous firing sounds that were coming from the kitchen and walked into the living room. "CHIRIKO!!! DON'T MAKE TOO MUCH OF A MESS!!!"

From the kitchen, Chiriko replied, "FINE!!!! BUT I JUST NEED TO KILL THE TOFU BURGER!!! IT'S GLARING AT ME AND GLARING ISN'T NICE!!!!" Once again the "shooting" commenced.

Shaking his head, Tasuki looked for the remote. "Where the…" his question took an interesting turn, "…what the fuck happened here?!" the remote had been spotted, along with a stuffed toy of barney…which no longer possessed a head…but rather fuzz and stuffing that had once inhabited its body, which was also in pieces… 'My brother…is a loser…' After blinking a few more times… "CHIRIKO!!!!!!!!!! ASS OVER HERE!!!!!!!!"

Instantly, Chiriko emerged bouncing up and down with what seemed to be ketchup all over his face. "WHAT?! I DIDN'T…" looking down towards the plushie, he immediately became silent. "Oh…um…yea…well…" while stuttering, he innocently shifted his weight from side to side. "Well…you see…" suddenly he began to wail uncontrollably, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! HE WAS HARASSING ME!!!! I HAD TO DEFEND MYSELF!!!" The boy bolted out of the room and up the stairs, locking the door to his room.

Tasuki simply stood there with the doll in his hands. "W-T-F…?" Still confused by his brother's childish hyper streak, he bounced onto the couch and flipped on the TV. 'Whatever…he has to clean it up…' Smiling, he focused his mind on the new episode of "Bay Watch."

Author's Note: O….M…G!!!!!!!!!! 22 FRICKEN PAGES LONG!!!!!!! THAT IS A FULL TIME RECORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22 computer pages!!!! My god!!! That's like longer than a college report!!! Aweshome!!!!!!!!! Soooooooooo how you likey??? I loved all of my flash backs!!! They told so much about Tasuki that none of us gals knew!!! Well considering I wrote it…and planned it…I already knew it v. soooooo yea…you had a rough time…and Tasuki had a rough time with your mothers died…oh well…another link to TASUKI-WASUKI!!! Ok…my friends have been bugging me about how I don't know if this is a youXTasuki story or not…so here is my answer ladies….ITS YOU AND TASUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy?! Geeeez they kept on saying, "MEHEK!!! DO YOU KNOW YET?! CUZ I WANT IT TO BE A blah blah blah blah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" LET ME BEEEEEEE!!!!!!! OK WELL, I g2g to a bday party now!!! Okie dokies now!!! BYEZ AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
